Surprises
by KidFlashB03
Summary: AU. Comenzar mi ultimo primer día de clases en otra ciudad no es lo mejor, pero puedo conocer gente interesante. Pasen y lean. Si tienen alguna sugerencia sera bienvenida.
1. El comienzo

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**_

Mi nombre es **Artemis**, me mude a Ciudad Gótica junto a mis padres. No es raro que nos mudemos. Dinah es una psicóloga exitosa y Oliver un empresario muy conocido, ambos son muy buenas personas. Me gustaría tener 18 años para poder hacerme cargo de mi misma, no es que no valore todo lo que hacen mis padres por mi solo es que no quiero ser una molestia ya tienen mucho con **Roy mi "hermano".** El es hijo de Jannet Harper el primer matrimonio de Oliver, ha tenido varios problemas al aceptar la muerte de su madre, Dinah en estos casos es de mucha ayuda. Con Roy tengo buena relación, lo conozco desde los 5 años cuando llegue a la casa; pero nuestra relación fue mejor en el peor momento. A los 16 años fue cuando perdió a su madre, vino a vivir con nosotros, buscando nuestro apoyo en este difícil momento y yo, como todos, se lo di. Nos conocemos mucho, mejor dicho, demasiado. Somos hermanos pero no de sangre, el es para mí ese hermano que uno elige que lo va a acompañar siempre. Roy también me ayuda con mi historia, pero yo prefiero evitar el tema. Hace mucho que no lo veo, empezó la facultad, ya está viviendo en Gotham pero ahora vendrá con nosotros a la casa nueva, será bueno tenerlo cerca otra vez.  
Al fin llegamos. Fui hasta mi cuarto, que era al lado de el de Roy, ordene mis cosas y me venció el sueño.  
Me desperté asustada, mis sueños no eran los mejores. Hoy sería mi primer último día de clases… Me levante, y me fui a cambiar, me puse un jean, una remera blanca, una chaqueta negra, me cepille el cabello y me fui a desayunar. No había nadie en casa, Dinah se fue temprano al centro para arreglar algunos temas y papeles de la casa, Oliver a ver sus nuevos clientes y Roy llegaría a la tarde o como mucho, mañana. Termine y me fui a la preparatoria. Lo único bueno de cambiarme es que esta mi prima…

-**Megan!** –exclame feliz al verla

-Artemis –contesto mi prima, abrazándome- Que feliz estoy! Como te fue en la mudanza? Haz cambiado mucho, mira tu cabello!

-Ya sabes como siempre –dije riéndome- Tu también Megg me gusta tu corte

Megan Morse, es mi prima por parte de Roy. No es de sangre, la mayoría de mi familia no lo son. Nosotras, somos muy distintas pero nos llevamos muy bien. Es pelirroja y se corto el pelo, lo tiene casi por los hombros, me gusta mas así. Seguimos charlando un rato cuando se acerco a nosotros un chico musculoso, de ojos celestes

-Hola Megg -exclamo sonriendo

-**Conner!** -lo abraza- Te extrañe.. –susurro-

-Así que el es el famoso Conner del que tanto me hablas? –Dije poniendo nerviosa a mi prima-

-Ejem –tosió- y ella es? –Pregunto Conner queriendo cambiar de tema-

-Ella es mi prima, Artemis –contesto Megan, aun nerviosa

-Mucho gusto

-Lo mismo digo Conner –dije-

-Conner,Megan! Que alegría verlo juntos! –Dijo una pelinegra, de ojos azules-

-Que mas esperabas Z, era obvio que seguirían! –Le contesto una morocha, pegándole un codazo-

-Ustedes están saliendo? Que clase de prima eres tu –Dije riéndome de sus caras-

- Tu eres la prima de Megan? –asentí con la cabeza- Yo **soy Zatanna** –miro, y señalo a la morocha- Ella es mi amiga Raquel

-**Puedes decirme Rocket** si quieres, así me llaman mis amigos –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Un gusto –le conteste a ambas-

Toco el timbre.

-Ya es hora de entrar, Artemis estarás en nuestro grupo? –Pregunto Zatanna feliz-

-Por supuesto –contesto mi prima- estará en las mismas materias que yo, salvo que elija algún extra

-Genial.. Tengo ecología, las veré luego, adiós Conner! –dijo Rocket-

-Saluda a Kaldur por mi –dijo Conner gritando

Entramos al instituto, y teníamos que ir al salón B7, tendríamos Literatura. Es una de mis materias favoritas, me gusta mucho leer. Encontramos el aula, pero al entrar, alguien me empujo y caímos al suelo.

-AUCH -exclame- Porque no te fijas?!

-Lo siento –me contestó

Estaba enojada quien se creía para empujarme de esa manera y caerse arriba mío? Levante la vista para decir algo pero me estaba dando la mano, lo mire a los ojos al levantarme eran un tono verde muy hermosos, era colorado muy.. lindo

-Soy **Wally** –dijo presentándose- Y tu, preciosa?


	2. Amistades

Capitulo 2: Amistades

· -Soy **Wally** –dijo presentándose- Y tu, preciosa? ·

No conteste. Estaba nerviosa por como me miraba, era con ternura. Me sonrió y yo a el.

-Wow, ya novia nueva Wally? –comento un pelinegro con anteojos, venia abrazado de Zatanna muy sonriente  
-Callate Dick! –dijo Wally, molesto

Me puse aun más nerviosa por la risa del chico, y peor cuando me di cuenta que todavía Wally me seguía tomando la mano. Me solté bruscamente.

-Que pasa preciosa? –me dijo- Aun no se tu nombre  
-Artemis –conteste  
-Y –dijo acercándose- conoces a alguien aquí?  
-Es mi prima –dijo Megan mientras venia con Conner  
-Conner! –Saludo Wally a su amigo- Hola Megan, cada vez mas bella – y la abraza-

Conner no le gusto para nada ese comentario, gruño por debajo y miro con mala cara a Wally, este se dio cuenta y la soltó.

-Arg –dije. Me irrito el comentario, otro chamuyero mas  
-Calma muñeca, hay Wally para todas –dijo acercándose a mi  
-Quien te crees? – Conteste corriéndome rápidamente  
-Era solo una broma... –dijo sonriéndome con ternura

Entro la profesora al aula y todos comenzaron a sentarse.. Conner tomo a mi prima de la mano y se sentaron en la punta, Wally y el pelinegro en la fila del medio y Zatanna me miro corriendo la silla de su lado ofreciéndome el lugar, el cual acepte feliz.

-Hola, mi nombre es Diana Prince y seré su profesora en esta materia, no va a ser como en los años anteriores ya que estaremos más relajados, charlaremos y debatiremos puntos de vistas literarios – empezó a caminar hacia nosotros- Quiero que se presenten, así los conozco.. Empieza –dijo señalando al pelinegro.  
-Mi nombre es **Richard Wayne** –comento sonriente.  
-Siempre viviste aquí? –le pregunto Diana  
-No, me mude a los 9 años –le contesto-  
-Wayne? –Susurre  
-Si –me contesto Zatanna- es el hijo de Bruce Wayne  
-Fascinante –comente  
-Si... el lo es –dijo Zattana en voz baja pero llegue a oírla  
-Y tu? –Continuo Diana mirando a Wally  
-Mi nombre es Wally West.Vivo aquí desde siempre, casi toda mi familia vive aquí –contesto  
Luego ella giro y nos empezó a mirar. Me puse nerviosa al instante. Zatanna se dio cuenta y comenzó a hablar

-Mi nombre es Zatanna Zattara. Vivo aquí desde los 7 años cuando me mude con mi padre

Luego los ojos de Diana se centraron en mi..

-Cuéntanos –me dijo

Tome aire – Me llamo Artemis Queen. Me mude aquí ayer. Igual ya conocía Gotham- dije seria

Siguieron presentándose Megan, Conner y el resto de mis compañeros de clase. La hora como el día pasó rápido. Me divertí mucho con comentarios de Zatanna y Dick, mas algunos chamuyos de Wally. Cuando me quise acordar ya era hora del almuerzo, toco el timbre y todos salimos.

-Em –escuche atrás mío- siento el chiste de hoy a la mañana – era Dick  
-Oh está bien... em…  
-Dick, dime Dick como todos –dijo sonriente  
-Hola chicos –era Rocket que venía de otro corredor, acompañada de un moreno y una pelirroja un poco mas petisa que ellos- como te fue el primer día Artemis?  
-Muy bien por suerte – conteste sonriendo-  
-Rocket nos conto que eras la prima de Megan, Hola-dijo el moreno- Soy **Kaldur **y ella es **mi novia Tula  
** -Hola -comento ella tímidamente-  
-Un gusto –les dije

Caminamos hasta la cafetería, al llegar las chicas no paraban de interrogarme y cuestionar mis "vida romántica"

-Nunca tuviste novio? –Comento Rocket  
-Era de esperar con ese humor –dijo Wally riéndose

Lo mire con mala cara. Me levante con escusa de "buscar un agua" y me fui. Al volver Wally se levanto y se cae, tirándome la mitad de su almuerzo en mi camisa

-Oye! Puedo no caerte bien, pero esto es el colmo! –Le dije enojada, tome mis cosas y me fui  
-Artemis!

Camine por el pasillo y logre encontrar las canillas, comencé a ver si salía, pero no tenía tanta suerte

-Discúlpame –me comento una voz, que ya reconocía-  
-¿Qué? – Dije  
-No fue apropósito, solo eran bromas... Y lo último fue accidente –dijo - Déjame ayudarte  
-Como digas… - suspire- esta bien Wally. No pasa nada... –conteste. Parecía apenado, le sonreí  
-Ven, hay que elegir los extras –dijo sonriente

Fuimos hasta la pizarra. Megan nos vio juntos y sonrió. Teníamos que elegir un extra después de pensar me inscribí en fotografía con Rocket.

-Y? –dijo mi prima sonriente  
-Y que?  
-Que pasa con Wally? –me pregunto poniéndome roja  
-Hay Megan ya cállate!

Seguimos hablando un rato y empezó a sonar mi celular... era Dinah

-Hola Dinah!  
-Artemis! Te llamaba para ver cuando vienes a casa, hay una sorprensa –contesto  
-Estoy yendo, nos vemos. Te quiero –dije antes de cortar  
-Te vas? – me pregunto Kaldur  
-Si, los veo mañana  
-Quieres ir con nosotros al camping? –dijo Megan- vamos todos los años después de empezar las clases  
-No quiero quedar colada  
-_Eres parte del grupo_ –dijo Dick. Sonreí  
-Claro, iré... tengo que irme… Nos vemos!

Llegue a casa, Ollie estaba tomando un café en el comedor, sonreí al verlo y lo abrase

-Como te fue?  
-Muy bien por suerte – dije sonriente

Dinah entro al comedor y me abraza

-Así que fue un buen día? –me pregunto  
Asenti y ella me sonrio  
-Siempre puede ser mejor –me dijo sonriénte señalando el living  
-No veo como –dije

Comencé a caminar, hasta que lo vi. Estaba mi hermano, Roy. Lo vi y fui corriendo a abrazarlo, lo extrañe mucho, demasiado. Nos peleábamos mucho, tenemos diferencias además de que el me sobreproteje con todos; pero el es mi hermano, siempre voy a estar ahí para el como el para mi.

-Tenías razón mamá, **todo puede mejorar**


	3. Conocernos

Capitulo 3:

· -Tenías razón mamá, **todo puede mejorar** ·  
Nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde todos hablando en familia como los viejos tiempos. Roy nos conto, como le iba en la universidad y en el club.

- Queda lejos el club? -Le pregunte  
- No, queda dos cuadras antes del colegio, deberías ir Arty – me contesto- incluso los grupos son muy buenos, yo tengo varios amigos que conocí allí. Hace mucho no los veo  
-Entonces invítalos, que vengan a verte – dijo Ollie  
-Queremos conocerlos –dijo Dinah abrazándolo

-Artemis… Artemis! –Dijo Zatanna sacándome de mi transe  
-Si? –conteste, mientras bostezaba  
-Vendrás con nosotros verdad? –Pregunto  
-Si, por supuesto iré – conteste mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa  
-Estas bien?  
-Si, estoy un poco cansada… vino mi hermano y no dormimos mucho

Había llegado tarde a clases y prácticamente no dormí nada. Toco el timbre. Junte mis cosas en el bolso y salí para juntarme con los chicos en la esquina del colegio.

-Vamos? –Pregunto Conner impaciente  
-Solo faltan Kaldur y Tula –dijo secamente Rocket  
-Ahí están –dijo feliz Zatanna- Ya podemos irnos no?  
-Vamos –dijo Dick

Fuimos en la camioneta de Dick. Tardamos una hora para llegar pero valió la pena. Al llegar nos bajamos y acomodamos nuestras cosas. Era grande y lindo, de la familia Wayne, me había dicho Megan. Dick y Zatanna desaparecieron al rato que terminamos de acomodar todo. Tula, Rocket, Megan y Kaldur prepararon la cancha de vóley para jugar, Conner los ayudaba. Yo me puse en una reposera al lado de la pileta, para leer mi libro "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Comencé a leer pero una sombra me tapo el sol y me tomo en sus brazos

-AH! –grite. Me gire y vi que era pelirrojo- WALLY BAJAME  
-Calma preciosa –me dijo divertido  
-Suéltame –gritaba  
-Oh vamos, hace calor –contesto y se empezó a reír mas fuerte

Wally salto con fuerza y nos caímos al agua. Al salir a respirar me empezó a tirar agua y yo hice lo mismo, nos empujábamos y divertíamos. Después de un rato, me empezó a dar frio y salimos de la pileta. Buscamos una toalla y nos acostamos al sol.

-Te gusto linda? –me dijo divertido  
-Fue interesante –conteste y le pegue en el brazo  
-Auch! Eso porque fue? – me pregunto  
-Por el susto –Se acerco y le di un beso en la mejilla

Wally estaba más colorado de lo normal y me miro muy feliz

-Eso fue por la linda tarde –conteste sonriendo

Me abrazo. Estaba muy feliz ante el gesto, me gusto mucho. Me miraba fijamente, me puse nerviosa, estábamos cada vez mas cerca…

-Em Wally? –Dijo Tula acercándose  
-Si? –Contesto Wally demasiado cortante  
-Quieren jugar? Nos faltan jugadores  
- Claro... vamos? –me dijo dándome la mano

Empezamos a jugar, Rocket, Wally y yo eramos un equipo, Megan, Kaldur y Tula eran el otro. Nos divertimos bastante, yo peleaba a Wally y el a mi, hasta que terminamos en el piso peleándonos, Kaldur y Tula se estaban besando... Dirigí mi mirada a Rocket.. estaba mal

-Rocket... –dije- estas bien?

Se quedo callada, no dijo nada. Me miro y empezó

-Estoy enamorada de Kaldur desde que lo conocí. Hace un año estábamos más unidos y me ilusione que podía tener sentimientos hacia mi... Pero luego fueron las vacaciones, y al volver trajo a Tula, su novia.  
-No sabe lo que se pierde Rocket, ya se dara cuenta…–dije y le coloque mi mano en su hombro

Hablamos un rato hasta que vimos a Zatanna, estaba llorando y Dick venia atrás de ella mirando el suelo. Ella nos miro y se fue hasta la camioneta, y Dick fue a decirle algo a Wally. Seguimos a Zattana.

-Quiero estar sola –dijo seca y cortante

Al darme vuelta estaba Dick

-Tenemos que irnos –estaba enojado por su tono de voz.  
Miro a Zatanna de reojo y se subió a a la camioneta.  
Kaldur manejaba, Tula iba adelante junto a Megan y Dick; atrás íbamos Conner, Zatanna, Rocket, Wally y yo.

-Me gusta – me susurro Wally mientras me tocaba el anillo- Que significa la frase?  
-Carpe diem, disfruta el día –conteste despacio

Wally empezó a jugar con mi anillo y mi mano… A los minutos me quede dormida

-Artemis... Artemis – me llamo Rocket

Abrí bien los ojos, estaba durmiendo acostada en Wally. Me estaba abrazando, me puse automáticamente roja

-Ya llegamos –Dijo Dick fríamente  
-Wally... –dije mientras lo sacudía un poco  
-Si? –me contesto  
-Nos dormimos –dije aun roja  
-Lo sé, te dormiste primero –contesto con una sonrisa- Fue lindo

**Sonrei.**  
Me había gustado, fue tierno

-Bueno tortolitos, vamos –dijo Dick

Nos bajamos, hablamos un rato y todos nos despedimos.  
Llegue a mi casa, salude a Roy

-Como te fue? – me pregunto  
-Bien por suerte, organizaste ya?  
-Me alegro, si ya organizamos algo  
-Genial. Si puedo bajo, estoy cansada –dije dándole un abrazo

Me bañe. Me acosté mientras pensaba en todo Rocket-Kaldur-Tula, en el extraño comportamiento de Zatanna y Dick… y mi dia con Wally..

Me despertó mi teléfono sonando, era un mensaje de Megan :  
_ "Se nota que pasaste un lindo día" _y una foto, sonreí al verla.  
En ella estábamos Wally y yo, abrazados, durmiendo juntos. Era tierna. Me quede pensando, yo nunca hago esas cosas de ser tierna o algo pero con Wally si... Porque él, él era Wally.

Mire la hora : 11:30 pm. Me busque un buso, tenía un short y el pelo suelto. Estaba muy cansada, abrí la puerta y me lleve puesto a alguien. Me caí encima.

**-Wally? **


	4. Reunion

Capitulo 4:

**· -Wally? ·****  
**Si, era el. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo

-Déjame ayudarte- dije parándome rápidamente- Perdona

Lo ayude y se levanto. Nos quedamos mirando un rato. Su cara parecía pensativa. Estaba lindo, tenía una camisa y unos jeans… Me gustaba

-Que haces aquí? –pregunto- y vestida así? –dijo mirándome un poco serio

Me puse aun mas roja, tenía un short gastado, un buzo y mi pelo despeinado.

-Eso tendría que preguntarte yo, esta es mi casa –conteste

Mi respuesta lo dejo pensando, quiso contestarme pero

-Artemis? – Me pregunto Dick. Subía las escaleras acompañado de Kaldur y mi hermano  
-Hola – les conteste  
-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo Roy  
-Se conocen? –pregunto Kaldur  
-Si. El es mi hermano –le conteste  
-Arty, ellos son mis amigos… Dick , Kaldur y …  
-Wally –dije terminando su oración. Lo sorprendí - Son mis compañeros de clases –dije sonriente  
Todos se callaron  
- Em… Iré abajo, a buscar algo de comer –dije  
-Hay pizza –dijo Dick  
-Genial –conteste- y Dinah?  
-Se fue con Ollie, te saludaron mientras dormías –dijo Roy  
-Para? –Pregunte  
-Arreglar unos temas de la casa y traer cosas que faltaban

Cierto. Ollie me había contado que se iría algún dia de la semana a buscar algunos muebles que faltaban y los papeles de la casa.

-Iré a comer, todavía tengo sueño –dije  
-Oh vamos preciosa, sigues con sueño después de nuestra siesta? –me dijo Wally tomándome del brazo  
Dick comenzó a reírse con Wally, Kaldur solo sonreía y Roy me miraba extrañado

-Ah cállate! –dije soltándome rápidamente y bajando por las escaleras.  
-

Me senté a comer en el comedor, mientras prendía la tele. Parecía que sería una noche tranquila. Cuando termine me fui al sillón para ver una película…  
Al rato escuche a alguien bajar de las escaleras. Era Wally

-Necesitas algo? –le dije cuando vi que me miraba  
-Tienes algo para tomar?  
-Claro, ven

Fui hasta la cocina y le serví un poco de gaseosa

-Como va la noche? – pregunte para romper el silencio  
-Bien. Hace mucho que no nos juntábamos –dijo sonriendo  
-Me alegro si la pasan bien… que raro que no vino Conner –comente  
-No lo invito  
-Porque? No se conocen?  
-Conner salió con Cassie en el verano, una gran amiga de Roy… y la dejo por Megan –contesto Wally- ella estaba muy mal  
-Entonces Roy se enojo con Conner?  
-Exacto –comento- Además tampoco le gusta la idea que la dejo por su prima. Bueno, en realidad volvió con ella  
-Ellos ya eran novios?  
-Si, pero se pelearon y apareció Cassie – me dijo- fue algo de momento y un feo momento. No me gusta ver mal a mis amigos  
-Te entiendo  
-Y tu noche? – me pregunto cambiando de tema  
-Re divertida! Tu que crees? –conteste con ironía entre risas  
-Por que estás conmigo Arty–Dijo mirandome

Ese comentario me dejo roja, me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos. Me miraba fijamente y le sonreí

-Ejem –dijo alguien atrás nuestro. Era Roy – te tardabas mucho  
-Estaba hablando un rato con tu hermanita –dijo divertido  
-Bueno. Vamos –dijo secamente  
-Chau Arty – me dijo dándome un beso en el cachete

Me quede nerviosa y roja. Termine de ver el final de mi película y me fui arriba para dormirme

-Ya wally lo digo enserio –escuche a Roy molesto- eres mi amigo pero nada con mi hermana  
-Amigo no me gusta tu hermana, no es mi tipo  
-Y eso que fue?  
-Em… le quería dar el gusto. Pero tranquilo, no me interesa –dijo Wally y se callaron

Entre rápido a mi pieza. No quería verlo. Como podía decir eso? Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando


	5. Sentimientos

Capitulo 5

**·Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando·  
** Me desperté, no quería ir a la preparatoria para verlo y sentirme peor, una idiota. Una idiota por lo que casi pasa, o por lo que me hacía sentir…  
Me levante y me bañe. Al salir me puse unos short, remera blanca y un saco, me peine y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días –me dijo mi hermano, sonriente  
-Hola –le conteste secamente  
-Estas bien?  
-Digamos  
-Quieres contarme?  
-No quiero Roy – dije  
-Esta bien, cuando quieras –miro su reloj- me tengo que ir, llegare tarde –me dio un beso  
-Roy! –me miro- Suerte! –y me sonrió

-  
Llegue al colegio y me fui a la columna que siempre iban a la entrada. Ahí estaban Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna y Tula. Los salude a todos y me quede allí con ellos.

-Te sientes bien Arty? –me pregunto Megan  
-Si solo… -bostece, no quería hablar de eso- estoy demasiado cansada  
Megan me miro desconfiada, no me creyó mientras los demás parece que si. Gire para ver a Zattana que automáticamente se callo de golpe. Mire a mi derecha y venían Dick y Wally a saludarnos. Me di media vuelta y me fui para el salón, Zatanna hizo lo mismo.

**W-**  
Al llegar, no entendí porque Atemis y Zattana dieron media vuelta y se fueron

-Y a estas que les pasa? –pregunte  
-No lo se, mi prima esta muy rara –dijo Megan

Seguimos hablando, toco el timbre y fuimos al salón. Cuando entramos, Artemis y Zatanna estaban sentadas en sus lugares. Nos sentamos con Dick, quien todavía me debía la explicación por lo que sucedió en el camping

-Hola –les dije  
-Hola – me contesto Zatanna en un susurro. Mientras que Artemis, nada

**A-  
**Me saludo, pero lo ignore por completo.

-Em Artemis, sucede algo?-me pregunto Zatanna  
-Nada importante –conteste  
-Segura?  
-Em… -suspire- creo… Z?  
-Si?  
-Que paso con Dick el otro dia? –le pregunte

Vi como su cara se transformaba con mi pregunta

-El… el era mi novio –dijo mirando para el costado  
-Era?  
-Si… -me contesto- Hace unos pocos días... En el camping estaba muy raro, estábamos bien pero lo llamaban todo el tiempo y se ponía nervioso. Después le llego un mensaje y le dije que lo vea, me ponía nerviosa porque no sabía quién era. Era un mensaje de **Barbara,** le decía que estaba ansiosa de verlo. Le empece a preguntar y me dijo que no era nada… capaz exagere pero –suspiro- me molesto que no quería contarme. Y no se como paso, pero sacamos temas viejos y asi estamos  
-Lo extrañas?  
-Demasiado –me dijo, triste

El dia se me pasó lento, con mi humor y el de Zatanna no habíamos podido hablar nada. Gracias a dios por fin toco el timbre y salimos, Z me dijo que ella iria a hablar con Dick, esperaba arreglar las cosas. Al salir ella salió tras el y yo con Megan y Conner, pero mientras hablaba alguien me agarro del brazo y me giro

-Que te pasa? –me dijo  
-Dejame Wally –conteste cortante, me solté  
-Que pasa?... Ayer estaba todo bien y hoy –me quiso agarrar la cara y me corri  
-Tu quien te crees eh? –le dije gritando- Después de lo que dijiste ayer te vienes hacer el simpatico solo para "darme el gusto"?  
-Arty yo  
-Arty nada! No me digas asi –grite mas fuerte- Me das asco

Me gire y estaban todos, las chicas no entendían nada, y yo salí corriendo antes de que pudieran preguntarme. Me sentía mal, nunca había estado bien con alguien en tan poco tiempo.

**W-  
**Vi como ella se iba, y sus palabras de alguna manera fueron un cachetazo en mi cara. Dick y Kaldur vinieron hacia mi

-Sabes que fue por lo de ayer no? –me dijo Kaldur  
-Lo se –conteste suspirando- no pensé que ella podía escucharlo  
-Pero lo hizo –dijo Dick  
-No tenia que hacerlo

Habian pasado dos días después de mi "discusión con Wally" eran raros los recreos, todos estábamos callados salvo Megan y Conner, que siempre estaban felices. Megan me había preguntado que pasaba, mientras Dick quería que nos llevemos bien, y me había dicho **"No es necesario que sea como antes, si no queres preguntarle que paso no lo hagas pero lo vas a ver siempre. Intenta llevarte bien". **Aunque odie lo que paso, tenia razón. Capaz había exagerado, solo era un comentario… Porque me dolía tanto?  
Despues de un rato me levante a almorzar. Me había quedado dormida y no había podido ir a clases. Habia dos cosas buenas, era viernes y tenia que ir al club.  
Comi, me cambie y me fui al club.  
Llegue y tenia que esperar a las 4 para entrar a mi clase. Me había inscripto en Arqueria y Atletismo, siempre me gustaron

-Tu eres Artemis Queen? – me preguntaron  
-Si –conteste  
-Yo soy John Smith, soy el profesor en Atletismo. Ven e iremos a ver a las demás chicas que se probaran para el equipo- me dijo y me señalo para que lo siga

La pista era grande, solo nos haría correr los metros y no utilizaría los obstáculos que eran mis favoritos. Hace 2 años no hacia atletismo pero supongo que me irá bien  
Después de que corrimos y todo John dijo que pase al equipo y una pelirroja también. Me quede en la pista, quería practicar obstáculos para el viernes que viene, no quería hacer un papelon.  
Al no estar acostumbrada no tarde mucho en caerme, me doble el tobillo. GENIAL  
Fui como pude hasta los vestidores,con la idea de llegar y poder tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Roy o alguien que me ayude a llegar a casa, pero al entrar me resbale

-Auch! –grite. Me dolía bastante  
-Artemis?

**No, no, no. Gire y si. Era el**

-Dejame ayudarte  
-Esta bien Wally –intentando hacer una sonrisa  
-Ven –me dijo y me cargo en los brazos  
-Wally, dejame! –grite mientras le golpeaba el brazo  
-Vamos, además Roy me matara si te pasa algo peor y no ayude

Junto mis cosas del vestidor y después salimos. Me trajo hasta casa, quedaba solo a unas pocas cuadras por suerte. Me pidió las llaves y entramos.  
Me llevo hasta mi pieza y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando volvió me trajo hielo  
-Ayy –dije  
-Ya pasara, solo es el golpe –me dijo sonriente

Mientras me ponía el hielo nos quedamos callados, no sabía de qué hablar…

-Artemis –dijo Wally y me miro- sabes, lo del otro dia no era asi  
-Wally, no tienes que explicarme nada. Escuche perfectamente  
-Pero, eso no es lo que pienso –dijo mirándome fijo  
-Asi? Que piensas entonces?-le pregunte  
-Oh vamos Artemis –empezo- eres una chica buena onda y es divertido molestarte –dijo y le pegue en el brazo- pero, no pienso eso de darte el gusto  
-Lo dijiste  
-Era por Roy. Si le llego a decir que me pareces linda, no me dejara en paz  
-Te parezco linda?  
-Si, lo eres Arty…-me dijo sonriéndome

Yo lo miraba fijo

Y el me miraba, me puse nerviosa y baje la mirada

Me tomo tiernamente

Se empezó a acercar

_Y me beso._


	6. Relaciones

Capitulo 6

Nos seguimos besando, esos besos largos que no te importa nada, ni que estuvieran todos mirando o que entrara Roy y me matara por besar a su hermana. La quería  
Nos separamos, y nos mirábamos con ternura… Ella estaba roja y yo me rei ante eso. Mire la hora y ya eran las 5:39

-Arty  
-Que? –me contesto  
-Quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo? –le pregunte- digo, de paso podemos conocernos mejor  
-Claro –me contesto segura- me gusta esa idea  
-Bueno vamos  
-Wally, preferiría darme un baño primero –me dijo  
-Si. Te espero aquí –dije sonriendo

Ella se fue a bañar y la espere en su cuarto. Tardo un rato, al salir estaba muy linda, llevaba unos jeans, remera floreada y unos borcegos

-Que pasa? –me dijo mirándome  
-Estas muy hermosa – dije con una sonrisa  
-Gracias –me contesto nerviosa –vamos?  
-Si. Te ayudo a bajar

La agarre de la cintura, la ayude a bajar las escaleras y nos fuimos. Llegamos a la cafetería, nos pedimos dos cafes y nos sentamos. La idea de estar solos me gustaba, no solo por poder pasar un buen rato con ella, si no que podríamos conocernos mas

-Te gusta Arty?  
-Es muy lindo el lugar –dijo mirando sus costados- vienes mucho aquí?  
-Venia con mi tía Iris, pero hace mucho no vengo –le conteste y empecé a tomar el café  
-Tus tíos también viven aquí?  
-Por suerte toda mi familia está aquí, mis abuelos y mis padres siempre vivieron y mis tios se mudaron hace poco –La mire y ella estaba atenta escuchando-No hay mucho mas para contar, solo somos dos nietos por ahora en mi familia. Mi tia esta embarazada  
-Que buena noticia –me contesto sonriente- y con tu primo te llevas bien?  
-Si, me llevo bien. Se llama Bart. Antes no nos llevábamos bien. Cuando el llego, todas las miradas eran para el, era muy celoso –me rei un poco- ahora está estudiando en una escuela de ingeniería, con su amigo  
-Es **Bart Allen**? –Me pregunto sonriente. Me molesto un poco  
-De donde lo conoces? –vi como ella se reía después de la pregunta  
-Y sigues celoso? –me sonrió  
- Claro que no –conteste y le sonreí- de donde lo conoces?  
-El es amigo del hermano de Megan, **Garfield**. Lo conozco por las reuniones familiares, Gar lo invitaba para no aburrise. Gar se cambio a la escuela de ingeniería hace dos años, y tu primo este.

-Entonces conoces a mis tíos?  
-No, jamás los conocí pero Bart siempre hablo muy bien de sus padres y familia  
- Y de mi?  
-Que eras molesto –dijo riéndose- pero muy tierno, y que siempre lo ayudas  
-Asi soy yo –conteste- Y tu familia? Todos viven aquí o a algunos no los ves?

Artemis se callo. Vi como se puso extraña por mi pregunta, empezó a mirar para abajo y a jugar con la cuchara en su café.

-De mi familia están, los que ya conoces seguro por Roy, digo seguro te hablo… es tu amigo –me dijo  
-Bueno, un poco, pero nunca me hablo de ti –le dije pensando que la pondría mal, pero parecía estar esperando esa respuesta  
-Mi familia… son Ollie, Dinah y Roy. Megan no es mi prima –dijo suspirando- ella es la prima de Roy, desde chica la conozco un poco después que a Roy  
-Un poco después? – le pregunte, se puso nerviosa  
-Si… A el lo conocí a las 5 años por… -parecía que lloraba-prefiero no hablar de esto Wally  
-Esta bien Arty- le sonreí y la tome de la mano

Me sonrió. Comenzó a sonar su teléfono

**-Hola Zatanna  
**-Artemis! Como estas?  
**-Bien, por tu voz parece que contenta  
**-Lo estoy, pude hablar con Dick**  
-Y?  
**-Estamos bien, no como antes pero ya hablamos. Iremos al cine mas tarde  
**-Me alegro mucho por vos  
**-Quieres hacer algo ahora?**  
-No no, estoy con Wally –dijo y me miro  
**-Te dejo tranquila entonces, suerte, luego me cuentas!

Luego corto y me miro.

-Que contaba?  
-Se verá con Dick, eso es bueno  
-Lo es. Se quieren mucho, a pesar de los celos  
- Celos por parte de Zatanna?  
-Los dos son muy celosos. Espero que les vaya bien –le dije  
-Lo mismo espero  
-Vamos Arty? –le pregunte  
-Si tu quieres –me dijo sonriente.

Sonriente fui hasta su lado. Y la tome de la mano

...

No se porque me ponía tan nerviosa, conocía a Dick desde que se mudo. Fui su primera amiga aquí y los años siguientes su mejor amiga. Nos contábamos todo… este año no se como cambio todo, ahora quería ser algo mas suyo. Mire mi celular eran las 7:00 . Me había puesto una pollera y una remera negra con una chalina.

-Perdón, con el entrenamiento parecía que no llegaba –dijo atrás mio  
-Esta bien Dick –dije sonriente y lo abrase  
-Vamos? –Me pregunto  
-Claro

La película era de terror, mucho no me importaba quería estar con el. Me asuste en una partes y el se burlo, eran como las salidas de antes que tanto me gustaban…

-Te gusto la película Zee? –Me pregunto. Le sonreí, asi me decía de chicos  
-Y mucho –conteste. Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras tomabamos algo  
-Zatanna, sobre lo que paso…  
-Esta bien Dick –comencé- fue, fue por los dos  
-Si, pero tendría que haberte contado lo de Barbara  
-Esta bien, total ya paso o no?  
-Si –me contesto

Comenzamos a hablar como siempre. Al terminar me dijo que si quería me llevaba hasta mi casa, que el se juntaría con los chicos. Fuimos caminando para el estacionamiento

-Dick! – y nos giramos  
-Barbs –comento

La chica se tiro arriba suyo abrazándolo. Yo estaba dura como piedra.

-Que haces aquí? –le pregunto dick  
-Vinimos a comer con mi padre y Cassie, están adentro pero como te vi quería saludarte antes de mañana –le contesto sonriente

Se verían mañana? Me mintió.  
Me di media vuelta y me fui caminando

-Zee –me giro Dick  
-Que?  
-No sabía, yo que ella….  
-Esta bien –lo corte- no hay problema, ve con ella y júntate también mañana  
-Vamos, no es lo que parece… ven te llevo  
-No! Me dijiste que no la verías Dick! – le grite y me fui

Quise arreglar todo y me sentía peor que antes. _Lo amaba, eso me dolía mas_


	7. Secretos 1

Capitulo 7

Había pasado un hermoso día con Wally, fue bueno salir solos y diría que lo conozco más que antes. Incluso, si le contara lo de mi familia capaz pudiera entenderme…

-La pase muy bien –me dijo. Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa  
-Yo también Wally –conteste sonriente  
-Que harás mañana?  
-No lo se, Zatanna me llamaba para reunirme hoy…  
-Si no haces nada me avisas?  
-Claro- le conteste y lo abrase  
-Adios Arty

Me hice gesto para irme, pero me voltee a verlo y lo bese. El me abrazo por la cintura mientras nos besábamos. Nos separábamos un poco pero seguíamos abrazados

- Ja-ja – me gire y estaba Dick en la puerta, con Kaldur y Roy  
-Hooola –les dijo Wally aun teniéndome de la cintura  
-Pensamos que había pasado algo por que no venias –Dijo mi hermano secamente  
-Bueno, estaba ocupado Roy –dijo Dick entre risas  
-Hola –le dije- se quedaran a cenar?  
-Nos reuniríamos después de la practica, como el otro día –Me contesto Kaldur  
-Pero alguien no fue a la practica, pensamos que ibas a venir –dijo Roy  
-El me trajo a casa, me caí en atletismo –le comente- luego fuimos a tomar algo. No puedo? –lo mire de manera desafiante

Ese fue el momento que me acorde cuando peleaba tanto con Roy. Siempre me sobreprotege pero no entiende que ya tengo 17 años? Se cuidarme sola. Parecen mas celos que otra cosa. No lo tolero y además se supone que es su amigo porque no le cae "bien" vernos juntos? Wally no parece una mala persona tampoco

-Porque no entramos? –dijo Wally  
-Vamos –dijo Roy  
-Te ayudo –me dijo Wally en una sonrisa, yo le sonreí

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, y luego elegimos comer unas empanadas. Nos sentamos a comer, la cena estuvo bien dentro de todo fue tranquila, hablamos de los deportes y los estudios. Al terminar ordenamos todo con Dick mientras los demás pedían helado

-Dick –comente- como te fue con Zatanna?

Suspiro

-No muy bien- abrí la boca para contestarle pero continuo- la estábamos pasando bien, pero me encontré con Barbara y Zee se enojo bastante por ello. Se enojo y se fue, le mande un mensaje pero no me contesta.  
-Seguro… solo son _celos_, quédate tranquilo…  
-No tolero los celos Artemis –me dijo serio- eso es una manera de decir que tienes miedo, miedo de perder a una persona que quieres mucho, pero no sirve ya que tarde o temprano todo se termina.

Ya eran las 3 y no daba más del sueño, para peor mi pie me estaba matando. Salude a los chicos y Wally se ofreció a ayudarme a subir y nos quedamos un rato hablando

-Ahora tengo que bajar y que tu hermano me mate!  
-No creo, no frente a los chicos –le dije riéndome  
-Oh vamos Arty hablo en serio, va a matarme  
-Vamos, es mi hermano y tu amigo, no veo el problema –le dije sonriendo  
-Mmm yo tampoco –me dijo. Me agarro de la cintura y me dio un lindo beso- Descansa

Se estaba por ir

-Wally –le dije. Me miro.- **Te quiero  
**-**Y yo a ti** –me sonrio

-

Me desperté a las 9, no se por que ya que no soy de madrugar. Me quede un rato largo pensando lo que dijo Dick, de alguna manera dijo mis pensamientos… Cuando comencé a estudiar, me quedaba la mayoría del tiempo sola en la casa y eso me deprimía mas. Siempre tenia y tengo ese miedo de que le pase algo a Dinah Ollie o Roy, que voy a hacer cuando no estén? Estare sin familia, otra vez. Dick sabe lo que se siente, somos mas parecidos de lo que piensa.  
Decidi levantarme, baje a la cocina y me encontré con todos durmiendo en el sillón. Estaban desmayados, pero seguro se habían divertido. Fui y les hice el desayuno. Al despertarse me agradecieron y fueron al partido a las 12. Me quede sola y luego de pensar llame a Zatanna, otra vez

-Hola –me contesto se la escuchaba mal  
-Zatanna! Te llame 6 veces ya –le dije  
-Lo siento –me contesto- tenia apagado el celular  
-Por Dick? Lo se  
-Como?  
-Comieron en mi casa –le conté- es amigo de mi hermano  
- Ah. Y te dijo algo?  
-No estaba bien… se lo escuchaba mal y molesto  
-Y el molesto por que?  
-No se, no quiero meterme, son sus temas –suspire- quieres venir a casa? Llamemos a Megan y a las chicas de paso  
- Em… bueno, la llamo y voy dale?  
-Dale

Corte y fui a cambiarme. Tocaron el timbre y baje a abrirles a las chicas.

-Artemis! –me dijo Zatanna  
-Zee, paso algo?  
-De que hablas?  
-Se te escucha mejor –le dije- y las chicas?  
-No podían me dijeron, es una lástima…  
-Vamos?  
-A donde? –le pregunte extrañada  
-A comprar

Toda la tarde me la pase comprando ropa con Zatanna, incluso me había convencido de comprarme un vestido. Fue una buena tarde, me conto de lo que sentía por Dick y que se sentía confundía por las acciones de el. Cuando estábamos volviendo ya era tarde, estaba muy cansada. Llegue y me acosté a dormir

Me desperté, eran las 11:30.  
Tenia un mensaje de Roy _"Avísame cuando estés despierta, si quieres vamos a tomar algo juntos como antes"_  
Antes salíamos no tanto ya que no me dejaba estar con sus amigos. Mi hermano siempre fue celoso conmigo. Me puse el vestido que me compre hoy a la tarde, era rojo y un poco ajustado. Después me puse los zapatos y fui a mi cuarto para agarrar mi bolso, quería agarrar el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Wally, no le había mandado nada en todo el día

Cuando estaba lista fui hasta la escalera y baje hasta el comedor y todo me sorprendió.

-Sorpresa!  
Todo decorado y estaban: Megan, Conner, Zatanna, Dick, Tula, Kaldur, Roy , Rocket y Wally mirándome felices

-Pero que es esto? –dije

Megan vino corriendo y me abrazo

**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **

Fue un gesto lindo la idea, seguro fue de Megan pero yo nunca celebraba mi cumpleaños.


	8. Secretos 2

Capitulo 8

No sabía que decir, me sorprendieron pero no sé si decir que me gusto la sorpresa.

Nunca me gusto festejar mi cumpleaños, que sabía que _era hoy?_ Este fue el día que me adoptaron, estaba festejando mi adopción no mis 18 años. De chica si me gustaba festejarlo, Dinah y Ollie me hacían disfrutarlo. Lo que festejo hoy es el día de mi adopción, ya que gracias a ese día estoy con mi nueva familia que me ama y por ellos tengo mi vida, pero no otra cosa. "Mis padres" me dieron en adopción cuando nací, que tengo que pensar entonces? Que no me querían y me dieron? Que fui una molestia? Era peso más en su vida? Todas esas preguntas me hacía y por eso para que festejar ese día que nací si ellos no lo veían como algo bueno? Según Dinah no tengo que verlo de ese lado, al contrario tengo que estar agradecida de que nací ya que los conocí a ellos. Estoy agradecida, pero saber que las personas que me trajeron al mundo no me querían no me alegra.

-Artemis te gusto? – Me pregunto Megan sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-Si –dije sonriendo un poco- estoy feliz. Gracias

Vinieron a saludarme y me dieron sus regalos.  
Me ponía contenta el gesto de los chicos, de prepararme esto aunque ni me conocieran del todo.

-Arty, de verdad te gusto? –me pregunto Wally  
-Suspire- Si, solo es que me gustaría que estén Dinah y Ollie aquí disfrutando… mi cumpleaños

Wally me abrazo, vi a Roy que me miraba serio y sin decir nada se fue

-Que tal si vemos alguna película? –dijo Rocket  
-Genial –les dije

Estabamos viendo "Lo imposible" , no me importaba mucho cual era, pero me servía para dejar de pensar  
Me gire a ver a los chicos. Sin darse cuenta, Zatanna y Dick estaban sentados juntos, como si fueran novios. Zatanna se dio cuenta, trato de correrse de su lado pero cuando se estaba por levantar Dick la tomo de la mano. Ella lo miro y el le sonreía.  
De alguna manera Dick quería arreglar las cosas.

Seguí mirándolos y me di cuenta de que Kaldur estaba sentado junto a Rocket y Tula al costado de Conner en el otro sillón. Eso si me sorprendió, se habrían peleado? Me alegraba de alguna manera por Rocket que estaba al lado, pero no por Tula

Mire a mi prima, ella estaba bien con Conner mirando la película. Me alegre por ella aunque a veces tengo dudas de cómo es su "historia"por todo lo que paso con Cassie pero no creo que sea el momento para preguntarle, capaz le deprime hablar de ello

Y por ultimo Wally que estaba al lado mio, mirando la película concentrado se notaba que le gustaba o si no actuaba muy bien. Yo ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que paso con Wally en la semana y las actitudes de mi hermano, porque actuaba así si el era su amigo? No se supone que tendría que estar feliz si nos llevamos bien?  
Seguía mirando a Wally cuando el me miro

-No te gusto la película?  
-Ya termino? –le pregunte  
-Si –se rio

No le había prestado atención, estas películas no son para mi

-Chicos tengo que irme –dijo Tula  
-Paso algo?  
-No –dijo mas rara de lo normal  
-Te acompaño –le dijo Kaldur  
-No es necesario

Esa actitud me sorprendió, porque le decía asi?

-Esperen! Primero hay que cantarle el Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo Megan corriendo a la cocina y volvió con una torta.

Después de cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, Kaldur y Tula me saludaron y terminaron yéndose juntos, eso fue raro Tula siempre es callada pero hoy fue mucho mas. Conner y Megan se fueron a la media hora con Zatanna que se iría a dormir a lo de mi prima. Solo quedábamos Dick, Wally y yo.

Escuche la puerta que se abrí y me desperté, era Roy.  
Mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, Dick y Wally estaban dormidos.  
Fui hasta la cocina para hablar con el

-Roy –le pregunte- donde estabas?  
-No te importa –me contesto enojado  
-Tomabas?  
-No te importa!  
-Vamos! Te fuiste de aquí que festejaban mi cumpleaños solo para – quise terminar pero me corto riéndose  
-Desde cuando lo festejas? Se copo la mentira?  
-Callate  
-Nunca lo festejaste y ahora querías que este aquí?  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero  
-Entonces no mientas por tus amiguitos  
-No sabes nada  
-Lo se, te adoptaron lo odiaste toda la vida pero supéralo de una vez Artemis, tu misma me dices que no viva en el pasado con lo de mi madre! No te querían ya esta! –me dijo gritando

Y yo, conteste con una cachetada. Sus palabras me habían dolido.  
Roy me siguió mirando sorprendido

-No puedo creer que me digas eso.

Le dije y me fui. Linda manera de empezar "mi cumpleaños"  
Al salir de la cocina vi a Dick y Wally los dos me miraban, sorprendidos

-Escuchamos Artemis –me dijo Dick- solo queríamos decirte que  
-No necesito lastima de nadie mas –les dije fríamente

**w_**

Artemis era adoptada? Eso explicaba como se comporto cuando le pregunte de su familia, pero porque no quería decirnos? Mire a Dick que estaba sorprendido pero solo escuchaba atento, no decía nada.  
Se escucho un golpe

-No puedo creer que digas eso –dijo Artemis

Y salió de la cocina y nos vio, estaba mal no sabía que decirle

-Escuchamos Artemis –le comento Dick- solo queríamos decirte que  
-No necesito lastima de nadie mas–le contesto fríamente

Ese comentario me sorprendió**, ****nadie mas?** A que se refería?  
No sabía que decir. Artemis nos miro y subió arriba

Esperamos unos minutos y subimos, queríamos ver si estaba bien

-Arty ábrenos-le dije  
-No quiero ver a nadie  
-Vamos puedes desahogarte –le comente  
-No, no quiero no me entiendes Wally  
-Pero yo si –dijo Dick- se lo que sientes Artemis, y créeme lo que menos nos das es lastima, solo queremos que estes bien

Ella abrió la puerta y pasamos.


	9. Secretos 3

**Capitulo 9**

Entramos y nos sentamos en su cuarto. No sabia que decirle, era verdad lo que me dijo yo no la entendía. La mire solo evitaba mirarnos y Dick la miraba fijamente.  
La tome de la mano y ella me levanto la mirada, le sonreí

-Artemis –comencé- no veo que este mal, digo no tienes por qué tener vergüenza de ello  
-No tengo vergüenza –me dijo un poco seca- no quería contarlo porque  
-No quieres que te tengamos lastima, lo se- le dije  
-No sabes lo que es Wally- dijo  
-Saber que las personas se te acercan por lastima o que te carguen porque no tienes a tus padres ya que no te querían –comento Dick

Vi como los ojos de Artemis cambiaban, eso era lo que exactamente ella sentía, quise decir algo pero ella comenzó a hablar

-Cuando era chica, en mi escuela Dinah pensó que sería que supieran que era adoptada pensando que así tendría apoyo de mis amigos… –suspiro- sinceramente no se porque se lo ocurrió ya que termino siendo lo contrario, todos me gastaban y mas cuando los llamaba papa o mama . Ese fue mi peor año en el colegio soportarlo todos los días me hizo darme cuenta que nadie me entendía el dolor de saber que las personas que me trajeron al mundo no me querían y **me entregaron como un regalo que para ellos no era nada caro  
**  
Estaba mal pero parecía molesta

-Nunca quisiste saber quienes eran? –le pregunte  
-Si pero no me duro mucho, fue solo un año pero me di cuenta que si no me querían cuando era un bebe porque me querrían cuando tenía 12 años? Sería un peso mayor  
-Artemis no sabes, capaz ellos no podían tenerte –le dijo Dick  
-Ya averigüe eso –dijo con bronca- la mujer que me dio creo que sería mi madre le dijo que no quería un peso extra en su vida a Laila… ella es la del orfanato donde viví hasta los 5 años

Ella se callo y se quedo pensando, empezó a llorar no se si de bronca o tristeza. Dick se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella lloro con mas fuerza. Si no fuera mi amigo me molestaría el abrazo, pero el la entendía y eso era lo que ella siempre necesito. Le tome de la mano y me miro, estaba mal y la abrase

-Gracias, a los dos  
-Para eso están los amigos –le dijo Dick y ella forzó una sonrisa  
-Lo se  
-Ire a preparar café –dijo Dick- alguno quiere?  
-Claro –conteste. Ella asintió con la cabeza

Dick se va y la seguí mirando, se veía triste, indefensa, asi era ella, la verdadera Artemis. Me agarro bronca por Roy, no se porque tenía que decirle esas cosas y menos en este momento. Me levante

-A donde vas? –dijo tomándome de la mano  
-Quiero hablar con Roy –le dije  
-No vallas, quédate… -me dijo mirando el suelo- quiero.. quiero estar contigo

La abrase y me acosté, ella me empezó a contar cosas de su infancia y como había vivido, me daba mucha bronca saber como la trataban los demás por ser adoptada, no lo merecía, sinceramente nadie.  
Escuche la puerta abrirse, era Dick.  
Artemis, ya estaba dormida.

-Tanto por tres cafés? –le dije riéndome  
-No tarde por eso, hable con Roy –me dijo

Pudimos hablar tranquilos, sacamos conclusiones y me conto lo que hablo con nuestro amigo.

-  
_6 horas antes_

No quería estar más ahí viendo como Artemis festejaba su cumpleaños cuando cada vez que yo quería hacerlo se enojaba, mas aun me molestaba que no me escuchara con Wally. El es mi amigo, si, pero lo conozco y no quiero que sufra más de lo que lo hace. La conozco bien, demasiado, le haría mal y no quiero.

Salí afuera. Agarre el teléfono y marque un numero

-Hola –me dijo  
-Necesito verte  
-Sabia que llamarías, pero no se…

Gruñi

-No te hagas la difícil Jade. Te paso a buscar y vamos al bar  
-Esta bien –me contesto con voz seductora

Corte y fui a buscarla.

-Tarde Roy, tarde  
-Aaaah solo vamos –le conteste  
-Mal dia?  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso  
-Lastima, dime  
-Mira Jade, me conoces, no es no  
-Escúchame Roy, si vine es para ayudarte no para aguantarte con este humor -me dijo seria- si vas a ser asi, dimelo y me voy. Ve a buscarte otra

Suspire. Y arranque el auto  
Llegamos, fuimos a la barra y pedimos algo

Me miraba fijo

-Y? –me pregunto  
- Es mi hermana –la mire y estaba sorprendida  
-No sabia que tenias hermana, nunca la mencionaste  
-Nunca preguntaste  
-Ahora pregunto, y que paso con ella genio?  
-Hoy es su cumpleaños, cumple 18–comente  
-Y? –me dijo- te olvidaste? Tranquilo no es la muerte de nadie –solto una risita  
-No me olvide, me fui del festejo porque ella nunca lo celebra, dice que no sabe si es hoy y bla –le dije y tome un trago  
-No entiendo  
-Ella, es adoptada Jade –conteste  
-Oh  
-Si, nunca lo festeja y ahora si, me molesta que cuando yo quería ella no, pero Artemis es asi  
-A..Artemis? –me pregunto  
-Si Artemis, no es un nombre común – me rei. Ella se quedo seria y no me decía nada

-Jade?

Se levanto de golpe

-Tengo que irme


	10. Cambios

**Gracias a MERIA y MARIE por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que le guste la historia.  
**

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Artemis le habia contado a Dick y Wally su historia. Desde ese dia Wally habia convencido a Artemis para que buscara a sus padres y Dick ayudaba mucho, su relación había mejorado pero la del grupo había empeorado bastante…Tula se había mudado y Kaldur estaba deprimido desde que se fue, Rocket lo acompaño en todo ese momento de verdad quería verlo bien. Megan y Conner se peleaban cada vez mas por Cassie, ella habia entrado al colegio hace dos meses con Barbara. Ella y Dick casi eran novios, siempre estaban juntos, abrazados, de la mano pero según Dick "No somos nada, sin titulos" pero verlos así a Zatanna no le hacia bien. Artemis se encontraba ahora con ella volviendo de Italia, la había acompañado a Zatanna a ver a su abuela que estaba enferma.

-Es raro que hayas venido –le dijo Wally a su amigo pelinegro

Estaban en el aereopuerto, esperando a sus amigas.

-Artemis es mi amiga –le contesto  
-Lo decia por Zatanna  
-Yo quiero estar bien con ella –le dijo Dick  
-Eso va a ser medio imposible mientras este Barbara en el medio

Dick suspiro, sabia que su amigo tenia razon. El la extrañaba y mucho, queria estar como antes, pero cada vez que querian arreglar las cosas todo empeoraba y ahora estaba Barbara en el medio, su amiga desde chico quien lo conocía un poco mas que Zatanna.

-Llegaron –dijo Megan atrás de ellos

Rocket salio corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas.

-Que alegría verlas! –les grito, muy sonriente  
-Lo mismo a ti –dijo Zatanna  
-Si, se extrañaban tus abrazos –dijo Artemis entre risas

Las chica avanzaron para saludar a sus amigos, Wally se adelanto,abrazo a Artemis y luego la beso, la había extrañado mucho.

-Hey! Ni 5 minutos y ya me sacas a mi prima? –dijo Megan y abrazo a Artemis- Te extrañe  
-Y yo a vos Megg –contesto la rubia sonriente

Wally se acerco y tomo a Artemis de la cintura

-Es mi novia Megan, tengo derecho –dijo el entre risas

Megan hizo una risa falsa y se quedo mirando fijamente a Wally

-Artemis!  
-Dick Hola! –dijo ella y se fue a saludar a su mejor amigo

Megan tomo del brazo a Wally

-Tienes que decirle –le susurro  
-Megan ya hablamos de esto  
-No me importa Wally, no quiero ver mal a mi prima  
-Megan recien llega, no voy a arruinarle el dia con algo tan insignificante  
-Sabes que para ella no será "insignificante"

Wally suspiro, conociendo a Artemis ella tenia razón

-Pasa algo? –Dijo Artemis metiéndose en la conversación  
-No no, nada

Ella no dijo nada, pero desconfiaba de ellos. Conocía a Megan y sabia que algo andaba mal

-Como esta tu abuela Zee? –dijo Dick

Esa pregunta sorprendio a todos, ellos casi nunca se hablaban.

-Bien, estable –suspiro- gracias por preguntar  
-Sabes que me preocupo –contesto, sonriente

Zatanna se lo quedo mirando, como si no creyera que ese comentario salio de la boca de Dick Grayson.  
Los chicos llevaron a sus amigas a la casa de Artemis donde se quedarían las dos, hasta que vuelva el padre de Zatanna ya que no quería que su hija se quede sola, aunque a ella le molesto bastante de alguna manera lo entendía era su única hija y su mamá ya no estaba.

-Tu abuela esta mejor Zatanna?  
-Si, por suerte…  
-Me alegro, espero que estés cómoda  
-Lo estoy, gracias Dinah –contesto  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres bienvenida –dijo sonriente- ahora que harán Artemis?  
-Megan vendrá a buscarnos e iremos a un bar con los chicos  
-Diviértanse, no lleguen tarde si? Están muy lindas –Les dijo Dinah y saludo a ambas chicas

* * *

-Y?  
-Y que? –Contesto el pelirrojo  
-Le dijiste?  
-No  
-Tenias que decirle!  
-Dick que querías que le digiera?!  
-La verdad  
-Recien llegaba, no iba a hacerle eso yo…

Wally se callo cuando vio a su novia entrar al bar, llegaba un vestido ajustado verde oscuro y el pelo suelto. Estaba muy hermosa

-Piensa que hacer, **pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas** –le dijo Dick y fue a sentarse con Conner

Despues entraron Megan y Zatanna.

-Te ves muy bien Meg –le susurro Conner  
-Gracias –dijo ella ante el cumplido de su novio

Dick estaba embobado mirando a Zatanna que estaba en la barra con Cassie, Barbara y Jamie. Barbara lo vio y lo saludo con la mano. Ahora si, estaba muy confundido  
Artemis fue hasta su novio y lo saludo con un beso

-Me haces tan feliz Wally –le dijo  
-Y tu a mi –contesto con una falsa sonrisa. Tenia que decírselo, ella seguro entenderia  
-Arty –dijo- Podemos hablar afuera?  
-Paso algo? –contesto con tono preocupado al ver su cara  
-Ven –la tomo de la mano para poder salir y hablar mas tranquilos

-Hola chicos! –Dijo Barbara acercándose con las chicas y un chico moreno- Se acuerdan de Jaime?  
-Si, nos acordamos Barbs –le contesto Dick- como estas?  
-Bien, bien me gusta estar aquí –comento- Hey Wally y la morocha?

Artemis se giro al escuchar el comentario

-Que morocha? –Pregunto  
-La novia de Wally… Linda –contesto seguro

Todos miraron a Artemis, ella solo se giro y se fue

-Artemis espera! –le grito Wally  
-Dije algo malo? –pregunto Jaime  
-Dijiste lo que Wally no podia –dijo Dick antes de darle un trago a su cerveza

Artemis salio del bar

-Hey! Hey! Artemis! –grito y la agarro del brazo  
-Que? –le grito Artemis dándose vuelta, estaba llorando  
-Tenemos que hablar  
-No tengo nada que hablar, dejame –dijo la rubia  
-Bueno, entonces escúchame. Ella se confundió y me beso pero solo fue eso Artemis  
-Se confundio?  
-Antes eramos novios, pero fue hace un año! Luego ella se mudo y termine con la relacion

Artemis estaba enojada y lo miraba seria, no sabia si creerle o no.

-Fue un beso sin importancia  
-Y porque no me lo dijiste?!-dijo ella gritando  
-Estabas de viaje, no queria arruinarte la salida. No la vi mas que ese dia y _**sabes que te amo solo a**_ ti –le dijo mientras la acariciaba  
-Wally… yo…  
-Wally! Me alegra tanto que vinieras a verme! –grito una morocha mientras lo abrazaba  
-Mira Linda yo  
-Linda –lo corto Artemis.

Ella se la quedo mirando y después sus ojos lo vieron a el, mostraban furia, tristeza y dolor

-Los dejo solos –dijo ella y se giro para irse  
-Artemis nosotros estabamos hablando, quedate  
-No gracias, que se diviertan! –dijo gritando y se fue

* * *

-Jade sigo sin entender porque te fuiste  
-Ya te explique Roy, asuntos familiares  
-No sabia nada de tu familia –comento el pelirrojo, serio  
-Yo nunca supe nada de tu hermana, estamos a mano –dijo ella riéndose  
-Desapareces y apareces cuando quieres  
-Soy como el Gato de Cheshire –

Roy se acerco y beso a Jade, últimamente siempre estaban juntos le hacia muy bien alguien que lo entendiera y que fuese su cable a tierra. Se separaron al escuchar un portazo.  
Roy se paro y fue hasta el comedor  
Artemis estaba ahí parada

-Hey que pasa? –le pregunto

Ella levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que habia estado llorando

Roy se acerco y abrazo a su hermana

Jade, miraba la escena triste por Artemis **pero feliz ya que al fin podía ver a su hermana después de 17 años**


	11. Heridas

**Directioner24 marie spitfireforever** Gracias por los comentarios, aca esta la continuacion. Ojala les guste a todos

* * *

-Hola Megan! –Dijo Dinah mientras le abría la puerta- como estas? Hace mucho no te veía!

-Hola –contesto y la saludo- Bien, bien, si hace bastante es verdad  
-Me alegro por ti –contesto su "tía" sonriente- Que raro que no vinieras a almorzar como siempre el miércoles después de clases con Artemis y Zatanna

Megan se sorprendió

-Salí con Conner, no pude  
-Una lástima -dijo Dinah- Las chicas están en el cuarto de Artemis  
-Gracias –La saludo la pelirroja y se fue

Fue para el cuarto de Artemis y golpeo la puerta, espero y entro

-Megg –saludo Zatanna alegre de verla  
-Hey Hola –dijo Artemis quitándose los auriculares  
-Porque mentiste? –Pregunto su prima  
-Tengo que entenderte? –Le contesto  
-Faltaste al instituto toda la semana, según Zatanna estabas enferma –dijo y miro a la pelinegra, ella se encogió de hombros- pero Dinah no sabía eso  
-No quería ir, es todo –contesto naturalmente  
-Que estuviste haciendo?  
-Salí  
-Con otro chico? –pregunto Megan gritando  
-No, **Desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida?**  
-Siempre me preocupe  
-Si, claro –bufo la rubia  
-Saliste con alguien?  
-Megan ya te dije que no, no sé qué esperas! Me fui con Roy y la novia –contesto seria  
-Entonces porque no le contestabas a Wally?  
-Megan si viniste a hablar de eso, ahórrate las palabras, no quiero hablar de el! -grito  
-El está preocupado por ti Artemis! Como puedes hablar así? –le contesto  
-Preocupado? Si claro! No quiero hablar de lo que paso, prefiero estar sola  
-No puedo creer que seas tan terca! Sabía que esto pasaría por eso le dije a Wally que no tardara en decirlo

La mirada de Artemis cambio automáticamente, la miro seria

-Sabias? –le pregunto  
-Si pero…  
-Porque no me dijiste?  
-Tu no entiendes..  
-Se supone que eras mi prima! Si él no quería decirme porque no lo hiciste tu? –dijo Artemis gritándole  
-Porque él quería explicarte todo lo que paso para que no estés así, Linda lo beso pero Wally no hizo nada solo se la saco de encima y le explico cómo eran las cosas  
-Podrías llamarlo –dijo Zatanna- así hablan y arreglan las cosas, el debe estar muy mal  
-No, no lo se… Se lo merece –susurro la rubia  
-Artemis ya basta! No sientes nada acaso? No puedo creer que actúes así el te ama y está mal por ti y todos nos preocupamos por él es nuestro amigo! No puedo creer que seas tan insensible  
-Ya basta! –Grito Artemis llorando- Tu te piensas que la pase bien? Piensas que no quiero verlo, abrazarlo ni estar con el? Si no fui al colegio es para no verlo y ponerme mal delante de el! No me dolió lo que paso, me duele que él no me lo haya dicho a tiempo y tuve que escucharlo y verlo con mis propios ojos. **Porque no demuestre mis sentimientos no significa que no tenga** – su vos estaba quebrada- **Lo amo y eso es lo que más me duele**

Megan se quedo sorprendida ante la contestación de su prima y más que nada con la reacción. Nunca la había visto llorar, ella se mostraba fuerte y decidida pero al parecer no la conocía del todo. Zatanna por su lado no se sorprendió, ya había visto a Artemis llorar el día del bar cuando volvió y la encontró con Roy y una tal Jade. Su amiga le había dicho que iba a faltar al colegio, pero Dinah no podía enterarse ya que la castigaría por eso. Ellas salían juntas a la mañana y luego Artemis se iba con su hermano y Jade a desayunar, mientras que en el colegio todos pensaban que Artemis estaba enferma y por eso no asistía.

-Bueno –dijo Megan rompiendo el silencio- tengo que irme, es tarde… Irán hoy verdad?  
-No sabemos –contesto Zatanna  
-Saben que no van a poder evitarlos por siempre verdad? –les dijo Megan antes de irse

Artemis suspiro

-Tiene razón –le dijo a su amiga  
-Iremos entonces?  
-Si  
-Artemis puedes venir un segundo? –La llamo Ollie  
-Si –dijo y salió del cuarto- Que pasa?  
-Esa es nuestra pregunta, estas muy rara Artemis –pregunto Dinah  
-No es nada importante –contesto ella  
-Debe serlo, cuéntanos  
-No quiero, no les importa  
-Te equivocas Artemis, si nos importa queremos ayudarte–dijo Dinah tranquila  
-No es no! No pueden ayudarme! –Contesto

* * *

-Necesita algo mas señor?  
-No, gracias Alfred –Contesto Bruce Wayne

En ese momento se encontraban cenando en la mansión Wayne junto a Cassie, Artemis, Barbara y Wally con sus familias. Era una celebración para festejar los buenos ingresos de la corporación Wayne. Los padres de los chicos se llevaban bien, tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal. También con ellos se encontraba Zatanna cenando, esperando a su padre Zatara. El era un gran amigo de Bruce, se conocían desde que ella se había mudado y se suponía que estaría llegando para la cena pero se había atrasado. La cena dentro de todo estuvo bien, hubo varias miradas entre los chicos pero habían fingido estar excelente frente a sus familias menos Roy, estaba enojado con su amigo y el no podía ni quería disimularlo. Al terminar los chicos se fueron a otra habitación, Artemis quiso ir al baño pero alguien la alcanzo antes

-Wally yo no quiero hablar –Le dijo  
-Pues yo si Artemis, no es lo que tu piensas veras Linda  
-Linda te beso, tú la sacaste, sí, eso ya lo sé  
-Y entonces? –pregunto el pelirrojo  
-Que?  
-Porque estas enojada?  
-Wally besaste a otra chica, no me lo dijiste, mis amigos me mintieron para cubrirte y después tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos  
-Yo no quería que todo esto pasara Artemis  
-Yo tampoco –dijo ella con tono triste, sabia como iba a terminar la charla y no quería  
-Espera, no te vayas… -vio una lagrima en su mejilla y se la limpio- Arty sabes que yo  
-Artemis! Ven, acá esta lo que me pediste así no me olvido de dártelo–Dijo Barbara y se quedo callada al ver que no estaba sola- Interrumpo?  
-No… Ya me iba –Miro a Wally y bajo la mirada

Wally vio como se iba y golpeo la mesa, no podía creer que esto esté pasando otra vez. No quería perder a Artemis y no sabía qué hacer para que ella vuelva a confiar en el cómo lo hacia antes.

-Quería hablar contigo –Le dijo Roy atrás suyo  
-Te escucho –le contesto  
-Mira Wally eres mi amigo y te lo dije, no quería juegos con mi hermana  
-Esto no es ningún juego sabes? –le dijo  
-Y entonces porque esta asi eh? No quiero ver mal a mi hermana y sé que tienes la culpa  
-Fue un error y todos los cometemos, yo no bese a Linda, yo no la quiero okey? Amo a tu hermana porque es tan difícil para todo entender eso? –Le contesto Wally a los gritos y se fue de la habitación

Estaba enojado, esta conversación no había sido solo con Roy si no con todos. No sabía porque nadie le creía lo que sentía, eran sus amigos se supone que tenían que creerle; ** Además nunca nadie cometió un error?**

Wally podrías llamar a Zatanna? –me dijo Dinah, un poco alterada y triste  
-Paso algo?  
-Solo hazlo

Asintió la cabeza y fue a buscar a su amiga, por lo poco que conocía de Dinah ella era una persona tranquila que podía ocultar sus emociones pero estaba diferente. Encontró a Zatanna, estaba con Dick y Artemis. Le dijo que la buscaba y cuando describió la actitud de Dinah, Artemis se preocupo. Wally tenía razón, ella estaba rara.

Los chicos me habían acompañado a ver que pasaba ya que me buscaban. Los cuatro entramos a la habitación y nos encontramos con Dinah, Bruce y Olliver.

-Que pasa? –pregunte- Wally me dijo que me estaban buscando  
-Si –contesto Bruce- Preferiría hablar a solas  
-Son mis amigos, ellos pueden quedarse –dije segura

El bajo la mirada y Dinah se acerco a mi

-Veras Zatanna, hay veces que **las cosas ocurren y no hay** **una razón del porque**, solo pasan y a veces son para fortalecernos como personas aunque se escuche como una locura  
-Dinah que pasa? –dije –me estas preocupando

Ella suspiro y me miro fijamente

-Tu padre viajo ayer y tuvo un accidente…  
-Que? –pregunte y empezaron a temblarme las piernas  
-Lo sentimos mucho Zatanna

Artemis puso su mano en mi hombro

-El esta muerto? –susurre -PORQUE? ES MUY INJUSTO TODO ESTO, PORQUE EL? –dije gritando  
- Zatanna calmate –me dijo Dinah  
-CALMARME? MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? NO LO VERE MAS, NO PODRE DECIRLE CUANTO LO QUIERO NO NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO –grite llorando y me fui

Estaba en la sala donde de Bruce donde tenía fotos, en ella una con mi padre. La tome con mi mano y seguí llorando con más fuerza, de bronca, de tristeza, hubiese dado lo que fuera para poder despedirme de el, para que el este conmigo… Seguí mirando la foto y la tire contra el espejo grande de la sala, empecé a gritar y a tirar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance

-Zee! –dijo Dick y me agarro de las manos-cálmate! Te estás haciendo daño  
-Dejame! Eso ya no me importa  
-El querría que este bien  
-EL NO ESTA MAS, NO PODRE VERLO, NO PODRE LLAMARLO, NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN EL NO PUEDO –dije gritando  
Dick me abrazo con fuerza y descargue mi llanto en el  
-Shh –me dijo acariciándome- **Estoy aquí para ti Zee, siempre estaré aqui**

Porque las cosas eran así? Porque las personas que mas amas tienen que irse?  
Mi padre, era mi todo no se cómo voy a hacer para poder vivir sin él  
**Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando**


	12. Reconstruirnos

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto! Espero que les guste el capitulo!**  
**Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews dan ganas de seguir. **  
**Diganme que les parecio**

* * *

Seguía ahí, sentada, sola. Su amiga había estado con ella consolándola aunque no había salido tan bien. Todos estaban tristes ante la noticia pero delante de ella se mostraban fuertes. Zatanna se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo donde había estado desde que se enteró de la tragedia. Seguía mirando la foto que tenía en sus manos con su padre a los 6 años, cuando se habían hecho una promesa que hoy se rompía  
_  
-Papa, mama no está conmigo porque no me quiere? -Le pregunto con ojos llorosos_

_-Porque piensas eso cariño?_

_-Anne me dijo que su papa no esta con ella porque no la quiere_

_-A veces las cosas son muy complicadas hija, pero sabes una cosa? Tu mama siempre te quiso y siempre te querrá_

_-En serio?_

_-Si, ella te conoció por poco tiempo pero en esos días te amaba con todo su corazón_

_-Y porque se fue sí nos quería?_

_-Se sentia mal, estaba muy enferma hija además tarde o temprano todos nos vamos_  
_La niña al ver tan triste a su padre no hizo más que abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho_

_-No quiero que te vayas vos también_

_Zatara sonrió débilmente mientras levantaba la mirada de su hija_  
_-Siempre ella y yo te querremos aunque no puedas vernos, nunca lo olvides Zatanna eres lo más importante que tengo_

Mientras Zatanna recordaba con mucho dolor y angustia un pelinegro se encontraba en la puerta mientras oia los sollozos de su amiga y la radio que ella habia dejado para que nadie la escuchara pero no era el caso.

Never gonna be alone – Nickelback **Nunca vas a estar solo**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**  
**And I'm starting to regret not**  
**spending all of here with you.**

Dick entro en la habitación y la vio, ella estaba ahí llorando en la misma posición de hace una hora. Mientras la veía triste en su mente pasaban todas las veces que no pudieron estar juntos, recordó que estaban peleados y esa era la causa por la que ahora se aguantaba las ganas de correr y abrazarla o actuar como si nada, se había portado muy mal con ella.

**Now I'm, wondering why, I've  
kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not  
telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know.**

Porque? Era la pregunta que se estaba en su cabeza. Porque estaba con Barbara? Porque ella tenia que estar sufriendo ahora? Pero sabia la respuesta a una de todas las preguntas en su mente, y lo que sentia hacia ella era AMOR y no iba a mantenerlo callado

**You're never gonna be alone!****  
****From this moment on, if you ever****  
****feel like letting go,****  
****I won't let you fall...****  
****You're never gonna be alone!****  
****I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

Dick se acerco a Zatanna y la abrazo con fuerza, el no iba a dejar sola a la mujer que amaba.

**And now, as long as I can,  
I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Coz forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

Zatanna lloraba con mas fuerza pero al estar cerca de el sus sollozos disminuían con rapidez. Lo necesitaba mucho en ese momento

**You're never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on,  
If you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone,  
I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

El no la perdería, no otra vez y si ella no lo perdonaba jamas la dejaría sola

**You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if  
tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one,  
You know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...  
**  
-Zee calmate, se lo que sientes exactamente este vacío, este dolor de sentirte sola, injusticia pero nunca olvides que ellos te amaban y jamas te dejaran sola ni como yo…

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not  
telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..**

-Nunca mas me alejare de tu lado, porque yo , yo...  
-Dick –Zatanna se alejo un poco para mirarlo fijamente- no digas cosas que no piensas en el momento

**You're never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever  
feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know  
that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
**  
-Lo pienso desde hace meses, solo que me costaba admitirlo y ahora lo se, te amo

**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day...**

Y sin perder mas tiempo la beso, como si el dia acabara después de esto, demostrándole que la amaba y que jamas la dejaría sola, no otra vez.

.

Artemis se encontraba en la habitación que le había dado Dick ya que ella quería acompañar a su amiga en este difícil momento pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien ya que lo que le había dicho Zatanna la había lastimado mucho

•  
_-Yo entiendo tu dolor-Le dijo la rubia triste a su amiga, apoyandole la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo_

-No, no me entiendes

-De que hablas? -Le pregunto Incrédula- yo tampoco

-Tu tampoco tienes a tus padres pero no sabes el dolor que es perderlos! Artemis no los conocías no sabes lo que es!

Artemis la miro y se quedo callada casi en estado ausente se levantó y se fue dejando a su amiga sola, ese comentario no solo la hizo sentir inservible en la situación si no mal porque tenía razón

* * *

-  
Suspiro, esa charla no era lo único en su mente otro pelirrojo también estaba en ella. Lo amaba y el no tenía la culpa de su miedo a sufrir. Se dispuso a buscarlo y eso hizo. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar. Mientras tanto Wally estaba en la cocina esperando que su amigo bajara pero al ver que eso no pasaba se dio cuenta que su charla con Zatanna no había salido tan mal, lo alegraba por el pero no por sí mismo hace mucho que quería hablar con Artemis y ella no daba el brazo a torcer. Miro su reloj y vio que ya era muy tardé, tomo su chaqueta.

-Buena noches Alfred -Le dijo el pelirrojo  
-Igual para usted, Wallace

Abrió la puerta para salir pero alguien impidió que la cierre. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ojos oscuros

-Wally espera-Le dijo ella con voz dulce pero muy baja casi en un susurro

El se la quedo mirando y pudo observar que su mirada reflejaba tristeza pero no como los días anteriores si no que ahora más. Ella quiso desviar su mirada pero Wally no la dejo y la tomo de la cara muy delicadamente

-Estas bien?

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo aún con un tono bajo pero decidido

-Es... Esta bien -Le contesto el nervioso, creía que después de la charla de hoy ella no querría volver a tocar ese tema

Artemis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano.  
**Quería que todo sea como antes, quería que todo este bien entre ellos.**


	13. Revelaciones

Muchas gracias a los comentarios y a los que leen esta historia, que es mi primera.

Quisiera que me digan que les parece el capitulo y si tienen alguna idea. Un beso

* * *

Wally seguía con la vista fija en ella. Estaban en el cuarto de Dick pero seguían igual que desde que habían entrado, callados y distantes. Artemis seguía jugando con sus dedos y esa era señal de su nerviosismo ante la situación, todavía seguía pensando cuales serían las palabras correctas aunque mejor dicho su duda era que tenía que hacer?

-Artemis -hablo Wally al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio- de que querías hablar?

-Quería hablar de nosotros -dijo dudando pero con un tono firme en su voz

-Bien, te escucho

-Tu primero

-Yo? Tu querías hablar - contesto el pelirrojo, haciendo notar su tono de indiferencia

-Tu hace una semana quieres decirme que fue lo que paso y yo

-Y tu no querías -la corto- la pregunta es, porque ahora si Artemis? Qué querías decirme?

Esa pregunta la callo por que, era cierto.** Que se le había pasado por su mente?** Lo necesitaba eso era verdad, siempre lo había hecho y ahora lo notaba más.

-Si no vas a decirme nada me iré, no quiero obligarte a que me digas algo que no piensas -Dijo Wally mientras comenzaba a levantarse para irse, no sabía porque pero sentía mucha bronca de solo pensar que ella estaba jugando con lo que estaba sucediendo

-Wally espera -Susurro Artemis poniéndose de pie

-Que?

-Quería decirte que me di cuenta que estuvo mal no haber querido hablar contigo y que no fue tu culpa pero...

-Pero que?

-No me gusto que me hayas mentido y menos que lo hicieran los demás, me sentí horrible

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir así -contesto el pelirrojo acercándose a ella

-Pero lo hiciste! Me sentí una tonta y más que todos me mintieron!

-Que querías que te diga? "Vino mi ex y me dio un beso"? Cómo ibas a tomar eso? Que ibas a hacer si estabas en otro continente?

Wally se quedo mirándola y pudo observar como con cada palabra que pasaba sus ojos se ponían más brillosos y su mandíbula se tensaba evitando llorar. Odiaba verla así, débil, frágil, que cualquier palabra podía herirla y ella no era así, no como la recordaba al principio. El primer día parecía una rubia egocéntrica que podía llevarse al mundo por delante pero con el tiempo, la conoció y se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado porque si, tenía sus rayas y defectos pero era una gran persona y la apreciaba mucho

-Artemis -susurro acariciandole la mejilla- quiero intentarlo de nuevo, yo te amo y no quiero que estemos así

-Wally no lo se -contesto ella bajando la mirada, le contaba mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes que la vivían loca -no quiero sufrir

-Yo te hago sufrir?

-En estos días lo hiciste, y mucho. Te dije que no quería estar mal ni mucho menos sentirme así

-Me parece que estas exagerando Arty...

-Exagero?! -pregunto gritando- Wally no es sólo por el beso! La odio a Linda no voy a mentirte pero me aterra todo esto! El otro día me sentí muy mal, sola y pocas veces me senti así. Tengo miedo de que todo esto sea más de lo que yo esperaba a y salir herida como me pasa siempre. En poco tiempo me encariñe mucho co vos y en estos días me di cuenta de cuánto te necesito conmigo

-Yo no voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo -dijo intentando sostener su sonrisa pero le contaba, el se sentía igual que ella, nunca espero sentir algo más de lo que había sentido por Linda en el pasado - Me siento igual, y también tengo miedo pero me parece y si tu quieres podemos volver a intentarlo...

-Si, quiero ser feliz con vos Wally

El pelirrojo sonrió igual que después de su primer beso, después de su salida, su cumpleaños, después de cada momento juntos. La abrazo, la había extrañado mucho y con el paso de los minutos cada caricia aún con lo más insignificante que podía llegar a ser, se lo confirmaban. Se separó de ella y le dio un beso, uno corto comparado con lo que quería en ese momento pero fue muy hermoso y más porque estaba con la persona que amaba y sabía que todos sus sentimiento eras correspondidos. **Que mejor que amar y que sientan lo mismo que vos?**

•

-Dick gracias - dijo Zatanna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Sabes que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites verdad? -pregunto

-Lo se... -contesto ella

-Zee que pasa? Y no me digas que no es nada, te conozco y se que es algo

-Yo también te conozco Dick y por eso estoy así

El la miro con mucha duda y más por el tono de su voz, la tristeza parecía haber sido reemplazada por rabia y no le gustaba nada eso.

-Si te explicarás -sugirió Dick intentando entenderla

Zatanna resoplo

-Te conozco, se como eres y más con las personas -comenzó a explicarse- se que cedes por los momentos, haces lo que sea para que las personas estén bien

-Y eso es malo?

-No y ... Si

-No entiendo

-Dick dime la verdad. Sigues enamorado de Bárbara?

Por primera vez en ese día Dick se sentía seguro de lo que había decidido.

-Zee, te amo pero yo... yo...

-Dick -susurro Zatanna

-Yo espero no molestar -dijo una voz entrando en la habitación, era nada más que la tercera en este triángulo amorosos. Bárbara estaba seria, y con el ceño fruncido - Alfred te esta buscando Dick dijo que era algo importante

Dick se quedo serio por la reacción de la pelirroja pero la entendía, estaba seguro que ella había llegado a escuchar y eso no lo ponía bien. Dirigió su vista hacia Zatanna y ella sólo susurro un "ve" y el le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta y se levantó para salir de la habitación con la mirada de las dos chicas sobre el.

-Zatanna creo que tendríamos que hablar... Me parece que hay cosas que deberías saber

Ante la última frase se puso muy nerviosa, demasiado. Estas situaciones no eran para ella y menos en este momento con la pérdida de su padre pero mejor todo el dolor junto y no más tarde. Siguió con la mirada fija en la pelirroja y pudo ver que como ella, estaba nerviosa y la entendía completamente. Zatanna no tenia nada en contra suyo pero, como decía su padre "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" nunca había entendido el sentido de la frase, siempre pensaba "Por que la gente hace cosas tontas por amor?" y** al fin la entendía, ya que ambas habían hecho mucho por conseguir a esa persona que tanto amaban.**

-Tienes razón hablemos -Dijo la pelinegra mientras le indicaba con la mano para que se sentara

-Bien

-Hablemos -contesto intentado sonar firme pero no podía, su mente imaginaba más cosas de las que podía pensar y nada podía ser bueno menos viniendo de Bárbara Gordon

.

-Jade estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?

Volvio a preguntar el pelirrojo por décima vez. Ella aun con la misma expresion en el rostro contesto con otra pregunta

-Hay algún problema con esto Roy?

El por alguna extraña razón se quedo atónito ante la pregunta, tendría que estar feliz pero eso no era como se sentía exactamente. Estaba raro, confuso y no entendía el porque. Miro rápidamente a su novia que ya estaba cambiando a estar enojada y eso era fácil de reconocer en ella, manos cruzadas y el labio torcido. Seguía teniendo la mirada fija en ella, no entendía realmente lo que pasaba por su mente y estaba segura que no quería saberlo

-No, no lo hay...

-Entonces? -pregunto Jade mientras comenzó a acercarse- Tienes miedo?

-No no -respondió rápidamente- es solo que...

-Yo si tengo miedo - le comento ella mientras se sentaba junto a el - pero no es que no quiera, ni mucho menos. Solo es que no se como sera

-Eso es lo que me pasa -admitió Roy Harper mientras largaba un suspiro frustrante- Tengo miedo de no estar preparado o no ser lo suficientemente capaz de esto

-De todo se aprende, con el tiempo veremos como sera y que hay que hacer - contesto Jade mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

Roy la miro y le sonrió a su novia. Era tan hermosa aun cuando lloraba, y eso pasaba muy pocas veces. Era cerrada, callada, tranquila en ocasiones pero nunca se mostraba débil ante alguien. La tomo delicadamente de la cara y la beso. Parecía un beso poco común entre ellos y lo era, no solo por sus nervios, si no que eso significaba un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

•

Wally corrió ese cabello rebelde que Artemis tenia en su cara. Seguían ahí, sentados mientras ella le relataba todo lo que había pasado en su viaje a Italia con una sonrisa. Se sentía raro. Le costaba pensar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Zatanna habia perdido a su padre, Dick que queria estar con ella y por primera vez lo notaba decidido a su amigo, Megan y Conner estaban en un quiebre pero de vacaciones, se habian ido un fin de semana largo junto a Kaldur y por esa razon no estabanaquíi, mientras que el se encontraba ahi, junto a la persona que queria y no podia evitarsonreír. Le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le costaba todo,como le habia contado tenia miedo, miedo de hacer algo mal, hacerla sufrir y terminal mal el por ella. Y aunque pensaba en todas esas cosas, no podia olvidar todos los buenos momentos junto a ella. Artemis se callo de golpe por lo que el la miro con una rara expresion

-Por que sonries así? - pregunto ella de golpe

-Estaba pensando - contesto el y al ver su cara siguió contestando, ahora con una pregunta- Te acuerdas cuando...

Alguien toco la puerta e hizo que el se callara. Entro su amigo y sonrió al verlos así.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo y con un tono seco en su voz. No sabia si estaba bien o mal, y eso que Dick Grayson era un libro abierto

-Estas bien? -pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si pero tenemos que hablar

Artemis hizo amague de levantarse pero Dick se apresuro a aclarar

**-Los tres. Es sobre vos, Artemis**


	14. Confuciones

_Aquí otro capitulo. Gracias a_

**M.J. West** _tu comentario me alegra y gracias por lo que dices. Ojala te guste :D_

_**Rusher misterios **__Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia ya que es la primera que escribi y publique. Tuve en cuenta tus ideas y ojala te guste como las explico. Espero que disfrutes el cap_

_**PeaceSmile58 **_Holiss! Jajaja eso lo dire en el otro o como mucho en dos mas. Gracias por seguir mi historia

Espero que les guste a todos.

* * *

_**Me dolía mucho la cabeza, no podía negarlo. Intente levantarme pero eso fue inútil tanto como era mantener los ojos abiertos. No podía, me costaba, parecía que estaban pegado y con el paso de los minutos se iban cerrando contra mi voluntad, literalmente me sentía aplastada por una roca. El dolor se hacía más fuerte, tenía punzadas por todo el cuerpo y cada vez me sentía peor. Quise moverme pero mis piernas no respondían. Escuchaba ruidos, gritos, también llantos. Sentí como me levantaron y me apoyaron sobre algo blando, cómodo. "Todo va a estar bien" escuche a lo lejos y mi corazón latió a mil, quise responder pero no pude, mis ojos se cerraron, y todo se volvió oscuro**_

Semanas después

Le dolía la cabeza, no como antes pero bueno el dolor seguía en ella. Aunque por momentos estaba mejor algunas otras peor y sabía que todo era más que nada psicológico, obviamente se sentía mal pero no quería irse, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad. **Que loco que hasta los más valientes tengan miedo no?** Pero si se ponía a pensar ese sentimiento que tenía desde hace semanas no sabía si podía decir que era solo miedo, también tenía bronca y de alguna extraña manera pánico.  
Seguía mirando con sus ojos grises atreves de la ventana, observando detenidamente el paisaje. Aunque todo lo relacionado con medicina lo detestaba debía admitir que era muy lindo el hospital. No le gustaba estar internada pero no iba a volver a casa. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, incluso para ella. La confesión, eso la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, una persona se habría quedado a escuchar cómo era, que sucedía pero ella no, sólo escapo, como una cobarde. Si, Artemis se había ido por miedo, miedo a su pasado y a lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahora.  
Estaba mal por cómo había reaccionado, capaz si ella no fuera tan impulsiva esto no estaría pasando y todo seria de otra manera y **por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía**. Artemis jamás había hecho eso, decía que arrepentirse de algo no servía ya que lo hecho, hecho esta y nada va a cambiar, diciendo "que hubiese pasado si?" era una pérdida de tiempo, no ganas nada, sólo hacerte ilusión de que lo otro sería perfecto y que ahora todo se viene a abajo.

Se sentía extraña, como nunca lo había hecho y aunque no sabía todo lloraba, como una niña, angustiada.

* * *

Zatanna se encontraba quieta como lo había hecho desde que llego.

Hoy era justamente un mes desde la muerte de su padre y todavía le costaba mucho aceptarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas pero era en vano, se la pasaba tanto tiempo llorando que ya le daba igual si la veían o no. Giro su vista para ver el parque, muy pocas flores. Ella no entendí como había gente que nunca traía algo a sus seres queridos pero sabía que todo era un gran golpe y más perder a alguien a quien amas, como ella a su padre. Recordarlo, pensarlo, todo le hacía hacia tener recuerdos y llorar aún más triste su ausencia de afecto. Se agarró las rodillas y apoyo su cabeza contra estas, cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo y todos pero le era imposible. Suspiro frustrada, desde ese día se había hecho más complicado todo. Levanto la vista para poder echarle una última mirada a la lápida con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Se levantó y se fue justo al auto donde la aguardaba nada más que su nuevo tutor, Bruce Wayne. Entro en el sin decir una palabra igual no era necesario, algo bueno de estar con él era que no era un hombre cuestionador ni mucho menos curioso, al menos no por el momento y eso la alegraba. El viaje fue tranquilo para su suerte.

Llegaron a la mansión. Se bajó y se encaminó hacia el comedor acompañada por Alfred, pero al llegar no le gustó para nada lo que sus ojos vieron.

-Señor Grayson -saludo Alfred y dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañera- Señorita Gordon. Desean algo?

-Gracias pero de echo ya me iba -Repuso nerviosa la pelirroja ya que notaba la mirada de Zatanna sobre ella

-Yo te llevo - comento Dick colocándose a su lado

-Buenas tardes -Dijo Alfred antes de irse para donde estaba la cocina

-Igual -susurro Bárbara sabiendo que ya no iba a escucharla

Zatanna se acercó a donde estaban y paso por al lado de ambos, intentando mostrar indiferencia por verlos juntos. Podía notar sus ojos en ella. Se dio vuelta con su libro en la mano. Volvió a abrirse el paso pero la llamaron

-Zatanna... Quieres venir?- pregunto Bárbara

-No, sólo quería buscar mi libro -indico ella- buenas noches

-Recién son las 6 -repuso Dick, notando obviamente su boba respuesta ante la invitación

-Eres un reloj humano acaso? -pregunto la pelinegra ya mostrando un tono distante en su voz

-Con ese gesto te pareces a Giovanni -Repuso el haciendo una sonrisa

-Pues soy su hija no? -contesto ya con un tono frío. Cerro su libro y lo dejo en la mesa y subió rápidamente a su habitación

No dejaba de quejarse porque las cosas eran así, no quería, lo odiaba. Recordaba esa charla con Bárbara y se arrepentía de todas sus palabras y luego la decisión de Dick**. Amigos? Si... Amigos**. Se supone que si amas a alguien quieres estar con esa persona, no ser "amigos".

Frustrada agarro su almohada y grito, sacando la bronca, tristeza, dolor, todo lo que tenía adentro.  
Pero, sabía que era inútil. Y luego tendría que hacer lo que había evitado por semanas, hablar con Dick.

* * *

Wally como todos los días que había podido estaba ahí en la habitación número B07 donde se encontraba Artemis. Estaba junto a Roy cosa que no sólo a él le sorprendió, por alguna extraña razón desde su pelea, Harper había estado más atento de su "pequeña hermanita" y ahora con este incidente la iba a ver todos los días, le regalaba cosas y era muy raro en él. Roy recibió una llamada de su novia y se despidió de ambos y se fue con ella, tenía turno en el médico.

Al quedarse solos Wally se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo. Sentía sus lágrimas en su piel. Se separaron delicadamente y le dio un corto beso en la frente. Se sentó a su lado mientras le hacía cortos mimos. Ella solo lo miraba y estaba callada al igual que él.

-Artemis quieres hablar? -pregunto Wally intentando de que ella quiera hablar de todo lo que había sucedido

Wally quería poder entenderla. Nadie sabía que sentía ella y mucho menos que pasaba por su mente. Artemis "Queen" era un libro cerrado, nadie la conocía realmente ni ella misma sabía quién era.

-Yo... Yo no quiero, no ahora -susurro débilmente mientras lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un corto beso- gracias por todo

-Sabes que me preocupe, verte así yo no podía creerlo y no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa

-No lo es, yo no tuve que reaccionar así. Tú quisiste calmarme y no, no sé qué me paso - contesto intentando sonar bien pero su mandíbula temblaba.

-Si pero

-Artemis! -lo corto una pelirroja entrando en la habitación acompañada de un pelirrojo que venían tomados de la mano

Megan fue corriendo a abrazar a su prima pero se olvidó de su pierna lo que provoco un quejido por parte de la rubia.

A las 7 la enfermera les dijo que se acababa la hora de visita y tuvieron que irse. Fueron a una linda cafetería para poder hablar, hacía mucho que no se veían. Conner fue a buscar algo para los 3 mientras los pelirrojos buscaban una mesa donde sentarse.

-Wally necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso -dijo Megan sería

-Eso es un tema que tendrías que hablar con Artemis

-Ya la conoces y pasara mucho tiempo hasta que me diga pero es mi prima y quiero saber que paso, necesito saberlo-Al decir esto y notar que el pelirrojo no cambiaba su expresión empezó a suplicar con su cara y haciendo puchero cosa que hacia pocas veces

Wally resoplo frustrante

-Esta bien -comenzó- Es sobre los padres de Artemis -al ver la cara de Megan se apresuró a aclarar- **los verdaderos, sus padres biológicos  
**  
Y tal como esperaba ella se quedó muda y con la mirada fija en el

-De que me perdí? -dijo Conner al ver su cara

**-De mucho -contesto Wally West.**

* * *

Quisiera que comenten los que leen mi historia y que les parece ya que me importa mucho su opinión y subiré el otro cap esta semana o intentare. Gracias


	15. Aceptar

Gracias a los comentarios del cap anterior:  
-_**PeaceSmile58: Genia! gracias por leer. Espero que te guste. Un beso grande!  
-****M.J. West: Me gusto demasiado tu comentario! Ojala te guste este cap y espero saber tu opinion! Gracias por leer mis historias y me alegra demasiado si te gustan! Jajaja que genia, un beso  
-Ruphaay: Espero que te guste ya que es algo "interesante" con dick, barbara y zatanna. Gracias! me alegro  
-rushermisteriosa: Gracias por seguir mi historia, me gusta mucho tus comentarios!**_

* * *

El reloj seguía avanzando marcando los segundos que pasaban. Ese sonido comenzaba a irritarle e intentaba hacer un sonido más fuerte con sus pulseras en el sillón para no tener que escucharlo pero como todos los intentos esto era inútil. Seguía con la vista en el suelo, callada y tranquila o al menos eso parecía. Su mente no dejaba de torturarla imaginando cosas que solo había oído, que nadie sabía que eran ciertas, intentaba reflejarlas pero no podía. Escucho un quejido que llamo su atención de parte de la pelinegra. Dirigió su mirada a ella quien la observaba con sus ojos azules fijos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar pensar pero ya era tarde, no podía cambiar como estaba.

-Artemis -comenzó ella- me parece que ya es tiempo que hablemos de... Lawrence y Paula

Al escuchar esos nombres abrió los ojos de golpe y estaban húmedos. Se agachó un poco sobre sí misma para que no pudiera verla.

Diana la miraba dudando,_ Artemis Crock era una caja de sorpresas._ Hacia unos años que no la veía y en cada sesión, **ella parecía otra persona.** Todavía recordaba esa vez que la había conocido a los 5 años, parecía una niña tan indefensa e incapaz de cuidarse sola pero llena de alegría y eso fue algo que le encantó al verla. Esperaba la reacción de la rubia, ya de 18 años. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ya no era esa niña, hacía mucho que no lo era.

Artemis comenzó a llorar con bronca e irá, tenía impotencia y mucha. Nunca se había sentido así y menos tan sola. Sabía que podía contar con muchas personas pero desde que Wally se había ido ella no toleraba sentirse así, lo necesitaba, quería que vuelva. Pensar en él la hizo ponerse peor. No dejaban de caerle lágrimas por las mejillas mientras ella temblaba, respiraba entrecortado. Todo había sido tan rápido, acaso siempre iba a sufrir? Porque este año se dedicaba a darle palazos? Lo único que quería era disfrutar y no lo estaba consiguiendo. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó levanto su vista para mirar a Diana. Ella le extendía un pañuelo lentamente. Artemis lo tomo y le dedicó una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

-Puedes contarme que pasa por tu mente –le sugirió la pelinegra observándola detenidamente

Artemis se acomodó lentamente y susurro un pequeño y corto "Bien"

-Empecemos con tu reacción –indico- que paso?

-Yo… no lo sé –contesto la rubia dudando, tenía una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos- Dick quería hablar con Wally y conmigo. No esperaba que fuera de esto y me sorprendió. Me agarro una especie de shock y…

-Y?

-Me fui… quería estar en mi casa con Dinah y Oliver, los necesitaba, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias… -Artemis paro a respirar, miro a Diana y noto que ella quería que siga- Cuando bajaba por las escaleras Wally quiso frenarme pero yo me solté y me caí contra el vidrio de la fuente al final de la escalera.

Diana escucho el relato intrigada de lo que había pasado.

-Todo fue tan rápido, me entere y no quería. De chica tenía una obsesión rara por saber quiénes eran pero luego ese sentimiento se fue. Ahora que no los busque, llegan solos…

-Artemis, no los quieres?

-No… no lo sé, no está bueno saber que eres hija de un asesino psicótico –indico la rubia

-No sabes porque te abandonaron

-No quiero saberlo –contesto por primera vez en la charla seriamente- yo ya tengo mis padres,** son Dinah y Oliver**. Ellos dan todo por mí, me han dado la mejor familia que puedo tener y capaz si no fuera por ellos nunca hubiese sido feliz.

-Interesante

-Que? –pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

-Tu dijiste que ellos te dieron la familia que nunca ibas a tener… no sería por eso que tu madre te habría dado en adopción?

-Darías a tu propia hija para que otra persona la eduque y nunca la buscarías? –Contesto Artemis con otra pregunta

-Si sé que la otra persona la haría feliz, si

Artemis y Diana se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

* * *

-Podrías dejar de ser una niña resentida y escucharme? -grito Dick, ya sin paciencia

La vio sentarse en la cama y al fin pensó que podrían tener una conversación seria pero lo único que hizo la pelinegra fue tirarle un almohadón en respuesta.

-Vete! No tenemos nada de qué hablar! - grito ella mientras le tiraba otra

-Si hay que hablar! Quien era ese tipo?

-Ese tipo como dices tú es sólo un amigo -grito Zatanna firmemente- Porque preguntas?

-Sólo quiero protegerte a ese no lo conoces

-"Ese" se llama Camerón y lo conocí en el hospital cuando fui a ver a Artemis. -Explico- sabes? Es irónico pero las personas que creía conocer son las que más me lastiman

-Tienes algo que decirme? Vamos dilo!

-Quieres que lo haga? - pregunto Zatanna ya elevando más su tono de voz

-Dime -la desafío seriamente- dime lo que me has querido decir durante estas semanas! Hazlo!

Dick se la quedó mirando y podía observar como los ojos de Zatanna se humedecían y eso lo hacía poner mal, pero también podía notar que ella tenía broca y no otra cosa

**-Te odio -dijo al fin- te odio  
**  
-Porque? Qué hice?!- pregunto un desconcertado

La expresión en la cara de Zatanna cambio completamente al escuchar esa pregunta. Lo miro y lo corrió rápidamente de ella

-Estas jugando conmigo? Piensas que soy idiota? Primero me dices que me amas que me vas a cuidar siempre y luego te pones de novio con la estúpida de Bárbara!

-No le digas así! No la conoces!

-Le digo como quiero! -grito la pelinegra imponiendo respetó.- Vete!

-No... - fue la única respuesta que tuvo

-Que quieres? No te cansas de jugar conmigo? -dijo Zatanna con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo no quiero jugar contigo... **Yo te amo, te amo!**

-Me amas? Me amas? Estas con otra Dick! Es la segunda vez que lo haces y no quiero una tercera! Deja de mentirme!

-Y tú? No te hagas la santa! No perdiste el tiempo y lo sabes! Ahora estas con Camerón, quien será el estúpido la otra semana? Quien será tu nuevo gran amor?

Zatanna hecha una furia se acercó y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla. Dick la miro y pudo ver como lloraba y templaba.

-Eres un asco! Te odio! **Pensé que me conocías**

-Yo pensé lo mismo pero se ve que no te conozco Zatanna -dijo lo más calmado que pudo mientras se tocaba la mejilla

La miraba fijamente y cada vez se sentía peor por cómo estaban. Zatanna se sentó en su cama y siguió llorando, temblaba de la impotencia.

-Yo no mentí- dijo el pelinegro - yo...

-No- lo corto ella poniéndose de pie, tenía todos los ojos rojos- no es cierto

-Si, te amo Zatanna te amo. Eres la persona que más quiero conmigo y no quiero perderte. No se cómo sería mi vida sin ti, no podría - Dijo Dick siendo sincero desde su corazón, cosa que hace meses tuvo que haber hecho.

-Entonces porque estas con Bárbara? -pregunto ella

Dick se rasco la nuca intentando le ser en las palabras adecuadas pro no pudo, no porque no haya si no porque no tenía que decirlo. La miro y le sonrió tímidamente pero ella no respondió de la misma manera.

-No puedo decírtelo

-No puedes o no quieres?

-Te estoy diciendo que no puedo!

-No vas a contarme? Entonces para que vienes a decirme esto?- grito Zatanna mientras golpeaba con sus botas el piso. Parecía una nena de 5 años haciendo berrinche. Se agachó a sus rodillas y se agarró la cabeza fuertemente. Quería desaparecer, quería que toda la tristeza acabase, quería ser feliz.

-Yo…

-Vete

Dick estaba molesto, enojado, ya no aguantaba más esta situación y menos que ella no le crea. En un ataque de furia corrió todo lo que tenía en el escritorio de la chica provocando que cayera al piso. Zatanna se levantó. Le empezó a gritar y mientras ella hacia eso Dick la tomo de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia el, tenía ese impulso dando vuelta en su mente, tenía ganas, la necesitaba, la beso. Hacia un mes, un desesperado mes que quería ese beso con ansias. Ella quería soltarse pero no podía, Dick la sostenía fuertemente.

-Porque? -pregunto ella rápidamente al lograr separarse con lagrimas

-Por qué te amo

-Porque estas con ella?

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba ahí, de todas las personas que podían ser no habían pensado en que sería Bárbara y mucho menos que llorando.

-Yo puedo decirte porque -dijo con su voz quebrada

Zatanna no dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma "¿Habrá escuchado toda la conversación?". Abandono esa idea unos minutos para asentirle a la pelirroja. Bárbara tomo aire y entro en la habitación. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Se dirigió a la cama y había notado que tenía la mirada de ambos sobre ella, pero más que nada la de Zatanna.

**-Estoy embarazada** -dijo en un hilo de voz.

_Barbara comenzó a llorar._

_Dick bajo la cabeza._

**_Zatanna podía sentir como dos palabras que eran hermosas a ella la herían tanto._**

* * *

Me gustaría que comenten que les pareció! Un beso


End file.
